To be human, like you
by sacha-lee
Summary: I'd do anything to be human again." What if Edward somehow managed to turn human again? What if he and Bella could lead a normal human life? Join Edward as he takes the road to humanity, experiencing everything he couldnt do before. ExB POST NEW MOON.
1. The Impossible

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :)**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I was lying under my bed, too warm, and too restless, but most importantly, too warm. I flipped the comforter off me and kicked it off the bed with my feet in irritation and impatience. I could only wonder what Edward was up to. I wasn't a vampire, not _yet_ anyway. Even though I would only have to wait a few months till after graduation where I'd pretend to go off to college for the summer, and never return to see my mom or dad again; the price to pay to spend eternity with Edward. But I didn't mind.. even if I had to face the facts and get it through to myself I wouldn't be seeing them again after my impending transformation; from klutzy human, to become a beautiful strong vampire.

I sighed heavily as I tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in. I'd only dozed of for about ten minutes before I woke up feeling uncomfortable.

Edward had been forced to go hunting; something I knew he hadn't done since Edward and his family's return back to Forks. It hurt for him to be gone, even if he promised it would only take a few hours for him to return. I'd all but thrown him out the door earlier when Emmett offered to go with Edward, but I didn't think he would still be gone by now. I just had to remember that Edward had promised he would be back soon enough; and that there wouldn't be enough time for me to miss him. But this defiantly wasn't the case.

I estimated it to be around the early hours of the morning. I could tell.. no, I _knew_ I would regret staying up this late just to wait for Edward's return tomorrow, well later today during school. I'd without a doubt end up falling asleep in my first class; not a good idea to do when your already in big trouble at home with your dad. Although I didn't mind; I still got to spend time with Edward in the comfort of my own home, then when he'd sneak back in through my bedroom window. It was funny how totally oblivious Charlie could be to these things sometimes, especially when it came to mind he was the chief of police in the good town of Forks.

I could hear him as he walked back and forward across the landing, probably getting ready for work already, must have an earlier shift at the station today. I looked at the little red digits on my alarm clock, 2:45am. I sighed, I wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight, I should probably get up and have a shower and make myself a cup of coffee to keep me going throughout the rest of the day.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and opened my door slowly, as not to hurt my eyes too much with the amount of light in the hallway. Charlie was sitting on the floor trying to untangle his shoe laces. "Uh, sorry Bells didn't mean to wake you." He apologized, picking at the laces on his boots, unsuccessfully trying to untie them somehow.

"It's all right, I don't think I slept well today anyway." I mumbled and sat down on the floor across from him, taking the shoe he wasn't currently working on. "I'll do it, you haven't got any nails." I explained.

"Huh, you suggesting I should grow them out?" Charlie chuckled tiredly, sounding as if he was trying to make some kind of conversation. Charlie and I hadn't been that big on talking after our argument over his stupidity of grounding me, I knew I deserved it anyway.

I smiled up at him, and began trying to untie the knots in my dads boots, at least it was something to do rather than sitting in an empty bed.

The phone rang downstairs and Charlie got up. "Probably someone from down the station, I'll be back up in a minute." He got up and made his way down the stairs. I could hear the squeaky floorboard groan as he stepped onto it.

I continued busying myself with Charlie's work boots, successfully untying both of them and picked them up with me. I placed them at the entrance of the kitchen door, and looked over to see Charlie standing by the phone, his forehead creased, I could see the worry in his eyes as he held the phone away from him putting a hand over the bottom half.

"It's for you." He spoke carefully as if it would upset me somehow.

"Who is it?" I sighed taking it from him.

"Alice." He said quietly.

I took the phone out of his hand and put it to my ear. "You know, people aren't usually awake at this hour." I commented into the phone receiver, receiving a scowl of Charlie, probably for my rude behaviour to his favourite Cullen.

"Not like you where sleeping or doing anything remotely time consuming." She mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and turned around from Charlie to face the wall. I wanted so bad to ask where Edward was, and why he wasn't here right now in my bedroom, but I couldn't because Charlie would hear me and he would be on red alert to try and hear Edward and I in my room every night. No doubt Charlie would attempt to shoot Edward too. Even if it couldn't hurt him; I hated the idea of anyone even _trying_ to inflict pain on him.

"Why did you call anyway?" I sighed.

"Well.. you know Edward didn't come over tonight?" She sounded nervous.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, there has been an accident of some sort..." She trailed off.

"And..." I pressed. "Is he there? Can I speak to him?" I asked, I could hear my voice wavering with worry. Maybe Victoria had gotten to him before she had gotten to me, maybe Victoria had had enough of trying to get past the wolves to get to me, maybe I wouldn't see him again.

I could feel my hand trembling, it would only be a while until it fell out of my hand and smashed against the floor."Al.. Alice." I stuttered.

"Bella, calm down he'll be OK." She sighed. "When you come and see him anyway, he won't talk to anyone, I can see he's only going to talk to you." I could hear her take a deep breathe on the other side of the line, and could hear the squeaky sound of a trolley being pulled across the floor; and not the kind of trolley you get in a supermarket either. "Maybe you should sit down." She whispered.

"Alice what are you talking about? Where are you?"

"At the hospital." She said and I sighed annoyed with her short uninformative answers. I knew she could tell just by the sound of my teeth grinding together on the phone I wasn't happy with it so she blew out noisily on the other end. "Edward was acting funny whilst he was hunting with Emmett, so he decided to wander off by himself, I don't know, I didn't see what happened." She paused. "All we know is when Emmett found him he was having convulsions, and he still was when Emmett brought him home." She sounded scared. "We didn't know what to do, Bella." She whispered. "We took him to Carlisle at the hospital, and he looks all weird... like a human. Weak." She whispered the last part quietly. "I'm sorry Bella."

"But he is all right?" I asked shakily, I could hear my voice trembling. "Is Carlisle with him?"

"He'll feel a lot better when you get here." She spoke slowly as not to startle me any more than I already was. "I think you should sit down for a bit." She trailed off, as my head began swimming into unconsciousness, and I blacked out completely.

***

_STILL Bella's Point Of View._

"Bella?" I could hear someone's voice. But not the voice I wanted to hear. I could feel someone's hands as they smoothed my still wet hair back away from my face. "Poor kid." I heard the voice mumble close to my ear. I could at least recognise it as Charlie's, but black spots where still invading most of my vision.

"Ch..Charlie?" I managed to whisper.

"Shh, it's OK baby." Charlie cooed as he kept smoothing my hair back.

I tried prying my eyes open wider. The first thing I saw where my legs laid out uselessly in front of me on the kitchen floor, and the kitchen table in front of me. My vision blurred before me, and then focussed till it was back to normal.  
Charlie lifted a cup of water up to my mouth and I took a sip, then gulped it all down. He chuckled sadly. I rubbed my head trying to rub away the headache I had. "I need to go to bed." I mumbled, knowing Charlie wouldn't let me go to see Edward; even if my life depended on it. Stupid rules. Stupid idiot who ever thought up of grounding children.

Charlie placed a hand on my back, helping me get up off the ground. "You aren't going to beg me so you can go see him?" He asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"No." I mumbled. Even though I was planning to get to Edward as soon as Charlie stepped out the front door, regardless of my punishment. I looked up at him with begging eyes; if it works with Alice I might have the tiniest chance, I am his daughter, that _had_ to count for something. "Dad." I asked. "Can you take me? You can add another month to me being grounded, I honestly don't care any more." Charlie put a hand on my shoulder, and tried staring into my eyes, but I looked away quickly. "Please." I whispered looking at my feet. I could see a tear fall from my eye and land on my bear foot.

"Grab your coat." He mutters, letting his hand of my shoulder.

I kept my eyes on the floor and bit my bottom lip, so he couldn't see me silently celebrating in my head at my accomplishment. I quickly grabbed my boots, slipping them on without socks making it feel uncomfortable and slipped into my raincoat. I knew I was going to freeze anyway. Who in their right mind went out in pyjama shorts and a tank top with only a coat to keep them warm in this weather? I could hear the rain pick up a bit outside.

Charlie escorted me to the hospital in silence, and as soon as I got out of the police cruiser an I spotted Alice's tiny figure pacing across the entrance of Forks hospital, with a confused look on her face, in the dimmed lights outside the hospital. It was still pitch black outside and pouring down.

"She's going to catch a cold." Charlie muttered as he walked over to the entrance where Alice now stood where the rain couldn't hit her.

She gave Charlie a massive grin. "Thank you Charlie."

"No problem."

Alice turned to me and gave me a massive hug, hiding her face from me. "Can I go and see him now?" I asked much too eager.

Alice let go and smiled grabbing hold of my hand. "Yeah, Esme is with him, and he won't even speak to _her_."

Alice began pulling me through the hospital hallways, with Charlie keeping quiet behind. "What's wrong with him anyway? Other than the fits you were telling me about." Charlie asked.

"Carlisle doesn't know what's wrong with him... _yet_." Alice lied smoothly.

She stopped outside a door, opening it slowly to reveal Edward lying in a hospital bed, his face flushed, his eyes closed. The black rings that where once there where now pink puffy bags under his eyes. I looked away from his face, noticing for the first time he had an IV stuck into his arm. I couldn't look at him; it pained me. I didn't think I'd ever have to see Edward look so sick, so vulnerable. So human.

"Jesus he lo.." Charlie began but I turned around and glared at him, making him close his mouth and look at me apologetically. "I'll leave you here Bells." He said quietly. "I'll call the school later, tell them your not going in. Looks like you should stay here."

"Thanks dad." I smiled and walked over to the chair by Edwards hospital bed. I could hear the door being closed, and I assumed Charlie and Alice where going to leave Edward and I in here alone for a while.

I hesitantly picked up Edwards free hand and gasped at the warmth. I smiled to myself and held it in both of mine as I watched Edwards chest rise and fall. I had half a mind to get up and put my ear over it to try and see if I could hear his heart beating, if this was really happening but I couldn't. All I could think of was, how could this happen?

**REVIEW FOR MORE! :)**

_A/N I know this first chapters a bit lame, but I wanted to see what would happen if Edward turned human and experienced all these human experiences. Pretty awesome too I reckon. If you mail me with something you want Edward to experience, I'll try and put a chapter up with it._

_I've got a feeling this story is going to be one of my favourite yet._

_Sach x _


	2. Seeking Sympathy

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :)**

**Bella's Point Of View**

"Bella?" Edward whispered in a dazed state.

"Hey." I kissed him on the forehead and his face broke into a satisfied smile. His eyes opened slowly, showing his eyes to be a bright emerald green. I gasped again, and Edward groaned. "What's wrong?" I asked, looking into his now green eyes; eyes I could most definitely get used to. Ones I would love to get lost in, just as much as the old. Maybe the slightest bit more.

"You think I'm a freak too." He muttered, his voice sounding a bit thick with sleep.

"Edward, I don't think your a freak in the slightest." I replied, keeping my voice soft with him.

His forehead scrunched together. "You preferred the old me." He said it as if it was a well known fact.

"No, its just your eyes." I replied in awe.

"You don't like them." He commented.

"No, they're beautiful." I said shaking my head at him. "Stop being so masochistic."

"Still doesn't explain everyone else's reaction... to this." He said, gesturing to the rest of his body.

I sighed heavily. "Edward, no one thinks your a freak."

"Feels that way." He muttered, folding his arms across his chest and pouting. I would of laughed at the adorable expression on his face if I didn't know he'd accuse me of mocking him. "Anyway, I don't want to talk about it." He lifted his hand that I was holding to his lips and kissed it. "At least I can be normal for you." He whispered, then frowned.

"What's wrong." I said getting up trying to do something helpful.

"I got this weird feeling in my stomach, like it's churning backwards?" He looked thoroughly confused, and I quickly grabbed the cardboard kidney dish, thrusting it into his lap, and let go of his hand to sit on the side of his bed. "Bella? I don't get it?" He asked.

"You'll know when the time comes." I said, as I put an arm around his shoulders.

"Bella, what are you tal..." He was interrupted as his shoulders hunched forwards, and he gagged into the cardboard bowl.

I rubbed his back as he finished wrenching his stomach up. "Better?"

"A bit." He said as he brought his head back up to look at me. I could see a bit of blood smeared by his mouth. I looked around the room, grabbing the roll of toilet paper that was on the side table next to me, ripping a piece off and wiping around his mouth with it, cringing as I dropped it into the cardboard dish, where the rest of the blood he'd thrown up was. Edward laughed. "I wonder if that was the deer I had or the bear."

"Very funny, Edward." I muttered as I held my nose and dumped it in the trash.

"I can still taste the blood in my mouth." He mused.

"Maybe you should rinse your mouth out."

"Good idea." Edward replied as he swung his legs over the bed and stepped onto the floor shakily.

"Do you want some help?" I offered.

"Nope." He grinned at me. "I'll manage." He then looked down at his hospital gown. "I'm surprised Alice didn't have a fit when she saw this."

"Hmm." I murmured." Nice pants by the way." I giggled as he blushed, making me laugh a little more.

"These things are ridiculous." He muttered, grabbing a pair of jeans that where on the side and pulling them on.

Carlisle came in the room as Edward left. "How's he doing?"

"Fine... I think." I paused, not sure what to say.

Carlisle flashed me a grin. "He's being difficult, I can understand that, but I'd like to know how it happened." He sat in the chair I was sitting on before. "What's he doing in there anyway?" He asked nodding his head towards the toilet door.

"Rinsing his mouth out." I winced. "He threw up... blood."

"Ahh, I see, from his hunt earlier this morning. Animal blood isn't good for humans." He smiled warmly. "If either of you need anything just ask for me."

"Sure sure." I replied as Carlisle got up, putting his hand on the door.

"I'll make sure to check up on you guys later."

"Bye." I replied too late.

Edward came back in. "Who where you talking to?"

"Carlisle, why?"

He sighed and sat down on the bed slowly. "No one wants to be near me any more."

"That's not true." I paused. "Why do you think that anyway?"  
"I don't think that, I _know_ it." I sighed heavily at him beating himself over something that wasn't his fault. "I told them I didn't want to talk about it, and the way they looked at... me." He trailed off into a whisper. "I shouldn't of lost it, they didn't deserve it." He stretched his legs back out in front of him, pulling me to my side. "You look tired."

"Hmm." I mumbled. "I couldn't sleep without you."

Edward wrapped an arm underneath me, holding me around the waist to his side, nuzzling his nose in my hair. "You still smell good, but in an unappetizing way, it feels better like this, being able to be close to you without feeling the thirst."

I played with his hand that was lying on my stomach. "I was surprised."

"What do you mean?"

"With Charlie. He drove me here, and let me see you. I thought he'd send me back upstairs to my room."

"Wow." Edward chuckled, and kissed my head. "Mmm." He breathed.

"What?" I asked, getting up to look at him.

He grinned my favourite crooked grin. "Forgetting something?" He asked, tapping his lips, I grinned as I leaned forwards to kiss him."No holding back now." He whispered against my lips, as he caught mine in his. His lips where warm and soft and gentle, slowly we both parted our mouths for each other, and our tongues collides, as they began a battle of their own. I could feel Edward run his lip against my bottom lip as we both pulled away after, breathing heavily. As I opened my eyes I could see Edward with his eyes still shut, looking content, as if he was in complete bliss. I trailed around his lips with my finger gently, as he began to open his eyes. "That was amazing." He breathed.

"I know." I replied as I yawned.

"Get some sleep." He whispered in my ear as I cuddled into his side.

"You should too." I noted. "You look like you could use it." I commented, not liking the look of his puffy red eyes, a bit of sleep wouldn't do him some harm anyway.

"Yes Ma'am." He mumbled into my hair. "It's quite fun actually, not having to care about anything whilst the rest of the world keeps going round."

I looked at the clock on the wall 3:55 in the morning, it read. I sighed wrapping arm around Edward. "I love you."  
"I love you too." He whispered in my ear, as my eyes finally decided to droop shut for the night.

***

**Bella's Point Of View**

"Hmmm." Someone mumbled as I began to feel the light fighting my eyes open. I quickly wiped away the sleep in the corner of my eye, looking up to see Edward still asleep, his eyes shut.

I traced his facial features with the tip of my finger as he slept. His face looked completely content and calm whilst he slept, all emotion wiped off his face, just his lips twitching at the ends as I traced around the side of his face, and smoothed his hair back from his forehead. I could now thoroughly understand why Edward would want to spent his nights watching me sleep. I sat up a bit, resting my head on his shoulder which was still around me. I kissed Edwards cheek, and giggled silently at the way his head moved closer to mine after; so both our cheeks where touching.

"Mmm." Edward mumbled again, holding me closer, and began to kiss the side of my face.

"Edward, stop it." I giggled as he kept his eyes closed and kept placing butterfly kisses along the side of my face.

"Don't know what your talking about." He mumbled smiling slightly.

"Oh really." I giggled as I rolled on top of him to kiss him fully on the lips.

He opened his eyes, still looking a bit tired. "That was nice." He commented. "The kiss and the sleeping." I rolled of his chest, back to his side. He smiled at me, and kissed my forehead. We both lay cuddling each other in comfortable silence for a good ten minutes till Alice came skipping in.

"Good afternoon." Alice grinned, sitting on the end of the bed. "I brought you both some lunch from Esme, from what I've heard hospital food is meant to taste all crappy, but human food does... to vampires anyway." Edward cringed as Alice placed the paper bag on his lap. "Don't worry, you'll like it, even if you are going to be difficult about it." Alice grinned wider. "Emmett would love this."  
Edward rolled his eyes. "Alice, please." He sighed.

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "Suck it up, Edward, your going to love being human." She then began laughing. "You should hear what people where saying when they found out you where in hospital, well it's not like your dying or anything, so you can stop giving me that look." She glared back at him playfully. "I bet they thought you ended up tripping and breaking a leg courtesy of Bella!" She began her tinkling little laugh again, as Edward chuckled.

"No fair." I mumbled. "_Your_ mean to stick up for me."

I felt his now warm lips being pressed to my forehead and I smiled.

"I've got to get back to school." Alice rolled her eyes. "I just hope someone has something other than Edward to talk about, I can see Rosalie's going to be questioning you when you get back." Alice's face zoned out then she came back. "And Bella and I need to go shopping after school on Friday." She frowned "I'm doing all the talking here." She complained.

"That's because you haven't given us a chance to speak, Alice." Edward mused as he looked through the paper bag pulling out food and frowning at each piece he pulled out.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll see you when you come home later. Esme is coming in later to take you home; and Charlie's picking you up Bella." She got up and grinned. "Be nice to Charlie too." And she was out the door.

"What was that about?"

"No idea." I mumbled, completely dumbfounded.

The familiar sound of a stomach growling was heard, and I bit my lip trying not to laugh when I realised it wasn't coming from me for a change. "Oh no..." Edward sighed upset, hiding his face in my hair.

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." He mumbled into my hair.

"Your scared aren't you?" I accused.

"No." He snorted. "Why would _I_ be scared of anything. There's nothing to be scared of."

"Hmmm." I mused. "Prove it."

"Don't need to." He muttered taking his head out of my hair.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Chicken."

He frowned. "Fine." He picked up the sandwich which was labelled '_Edward_'' and took it out the sandwich bag, and brought it up to his mouth, frowning at it. "You too." He said nodding towards my one.

I rolled my eyes and picked up the other one, sliding it out of the bag. "Your making a big deal over nothing Edward." I laughed. "It'll be fine." I took a bite out of the sandwich, and swallowed it, smiling. "Esme makes the best cheese and tomato sandwich I've ever tasted."

"You sure?"

I nodded in silence, waiting for him to have a bite, and try the cheese and tomato sandwich. He bit of a bit of the end and chewed it, looking thoughtful.

"It tastes..." He paused. "I don't know how you'd say it... but it's much better than what it would of tasted like.. _before._"

I giggled and pecked him on the cheek as he took another bite of it.

"I'm going to live off these." He mused, I laughed again. "My throats a little dry." I handed him the cup of water that was sitting on the side for him. "Thank you." He said as he took a swig of it, smiling. "I could get used to this." He murmured, before demolishing the rest of his sandwich before I'd even eaten half.

Edward began placing kisses up the side of my face whilst I ate.

"Your so beautiful." He murmured in between kisses. As I finished I sucked on my fingers to get the crumbs off. "What're you doing?" He asked his mouth hanging open, staring at me.

"What?" I asked feeling self-conscious.

Edward looked away from my face. "Shoot." He muttered as he stared straight ahead, a bright red blush creeping onto his face.

"I don't get it?" I replied looking down where he was looking. "Oh." Was all I said as I felt my face turn bright red as well. "T... that.... t-t-turned you o.. on?" I stuttered, facing away to look at Edward's face instead.

He looked at me, his eyes alarmed. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Its fine Edward... I.. understand." I paused. "Teenage boys are like that."

"My mother would kill me." He muttered, hiding his face in my neck again.

I sighed and began caressing the back of his neck. "Forget about it Edward, it was going to happen sooner or later."

Edward chuckled in my neck. "You sound just like my human mother, then again your not far off from her." I smiled as Edward continued to talk about her, he always used to refrain from talking about her before he mysteriously changed back into a human.

Charlie walked in at quarter to six, and when he noticed Edward's hand still connected to an IV, gave him a sympathetic look.

"How're you doing?" Charlie asked Edward.

"Good, thanks Charlie." Edward replied, his voice faking weakness, I knew he was feeling _much_ better than what he said he was, but the way he said it made me want to cry, which I knew was just plain pathetic.

"Bells, do you really think you should be lying up there?" He asked as he took a seat.

"No but." I frowned thinking of an appropriate reason.

"Bella was keeping me company, and we fell asleep." Edward explained still using his voice, guilt tripping Charlie, probably so I could get to stay a little while longer. Edward and his happy go lucky ways. "I felt bad since she told me she didn't get any sleep last night."

"Should of brought Bella some clothes." Charlie said as he realised I was still wearing my pyjamas, I was surprised Alice hadn't brought me any, she'd normally jump to the chance. "Anyway, Bells we should be getting home."

I frowned. "Just a little while longer?" I asked, probably looking like a six year old.

"Sorry Bells, you know you're meant to be grounded."

"All right." I said, sliding my legs out of the cover and getting out, slipping my feet into my boots by the side of the bed on the floor. I turned around giving Edward a hug, and kissing him on the cheek. "I love you."

"And I you." He replied, still feigning weakness, stealing a kiss on my lips, wrapping his arms around my waist. Charlie coughed, waiting for us to get off each other. Edward and I both stopped kissing, his face bright red, probably a similar colour to what my face was. "I'll call you when I get home. Love you." He smiled wider looking adorable.

I kissed him on the forehead. "See you tomorrow. Love you too."

I grabbed my yellow raincoat, pulling it on over my pyjamas, and found myself wishing for Alice to have brought me something to wear earlier as we walked to the police cruiser.

Charlie and I sat in silence on the way home. As he shut the door I kicked off my boots and raincoat, and began heading upstairs to get something warmer to wear.

"Bells, can I have a word?" Charlie asked as I had just gotten to the second step.

"Sure Dad, can I just quickly change into something warmer?" I paused. "And I really need to brush my teeth."

"Sure kiddo." Charlie replied, turning back into the kitchen. "I'll order a pizza, you might as well get in the shower."

"M'kay." I mumbled, going back upstairs to grab a change of clothes and quickly got myself showered, cleaned up and dressed, heading back down the stairs.

Charlie was already sitting in the front room, watching the baseball, on his first slice of pizza. He turned off the television and I sat down on the love seat, confused as to why he would be acting to weird. I let my legs hang over the arm of the seat, getting myself comfortable, before grabbing a slice of the pizza too.

"So..." Said Charlie. "What did you and Edward get up to today?"

"There really isn't much to do in a hospital dad." I sighed, but he looked like he wanted to know. "We just fell asleep during a majority of the day, and spent the rest of the time talking. Alice came and stayed for a bit during her lunch hour, that's it really." I took a bite out of my pizza.

"What did you talk about?"

I quickly racked my mind for something I could say. "We talked about his biological mom for a while... why?" I asked curiously, Charlie was up to something.

"Just wondering."

Charlie and I finished the pizza, and we both got up to clear the mess. As I was about to go upstairs to do some studying, he called me back to the living room.

"What did you want dad?" I asked, sitting back down again.

"I was thinking... maybe after today.. I don't know, I think I felt sorry for the kid, opened my eyes a little." He frowned. "I'm not sure." He looked at me as if he didn't know what to say.

"And..." I egged on.

Charlie looked me in the eye, a serious expression plastered on his face. "I was thinking about going easier on you with your punishment.. so I decided against punishing you any more."  
"What?" I asked, my eyes bugging out, my ears had to be deceiving me. I'd only been grounded two weeks prior to my disappearance to Italy.

"But I want to know when and where your going before you leave, I don't care if it's a note or a phone call; I just don't want you running off for three days to God knows where again, OK?"

"Sure dad." I grinned, getting up to hug him. "I'm going to my room to study."

"K Bells."

Charlie smiled as I ran up the stairs. I carried on running, and ran straight into my bedroom door. I sighed and picked my self up, only _I _could manage something like that. I got my school books to study on my bed. I wasn't in the mood to sit at a desk, besides, I wanted to relax a little bit.

I managed to finish a few pages of questions till my tiredness took over, sending me into a world of darkness and peace of mind.

**:) REVIEW GUYS x**

**Yo, m4 hOmI3z, I iiZ R3pTiiNgz TW1, 4lL d4Y, 3v3rYd4Y!!! 4lL d4 W4y Bl00d!!!**

_A/N LOL, J'adore guilt tripping Charlie (L) :D_

_(I couldn't help it ;) )_

_I'm in a such a good mood today, it's unbelievable, thank you loads for all the reviews._

_Sach x_


	3. Sob Story

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :)**

**Bella's Point Of View**

As I came down the stairs for breakfast I noticed a note on the counter, explaining Edward had called, but I'd fallen asleep.

I contemplated whether or not to call him back, but it didn't matter because the phone was already ringing. "Edward?" I asked as I picked up on the second ring.

"Nope, even better." Alice's voice laughed. "Edward and I will meet you at school... he's running late. GET UP YOU FAT OAF!" Alice shouted with the phone still by her mouth. "Heh.. sorry Bella."  
"No problem." I muttered.

"Cheer up Bella... today's going to be a cloudy day, and your going to see your favourite vampire."

"Emmett?" I asked, faking joy. Alice would naturally insist she was now my favourite vampire since Edward no longer was.

Alice's laugh tinkled at the end of the phone. "Your lucky he didn't hear that, you don't want to know how big headed he gets over things like that." Like I didn't no already I thought sarcastically. "Anyway, if you leave for school within the next five minutes as I highly recommend you do, you'll miss out on a disturbing conversation with Charlie." She giggled after she'd finished.

"Thanks Alice." I smiled, grabbing a granola bar and stuffing it into my pocket so I could run out the door as soon as Alice hung up.

"No problem. Thank you for using Alice's physic services, have a nice day."  
"Alice." I groaned. Alice giggled and hung up.

Well... that was nice. I rolled my eyes and heard the sound of Charlie coming down the stairs.

"Bye dad, gotta go, already late to meet Alice." I lied, I was on time... to drive myself to school without Edward's terrifying driving skills.

When I arrived at school I couldn't help but notice very few cars parked in the parking lot. I sighed, slinging my book bag over my shoulder and sitting down at a bench.

I pulled out _Wuthering Heights_ and began to read it. As the parking lot to fill up I could feel someone sit down next to me.

"Pathetic." Alice's familiar voice said as she sat down. "He's been like that all morning. Attention seeking assho.."

"Alice." I scowled. "Leave him have his fun." I grinned as he sat down on my lap like a big baby.

"Good morning beautiful." He smiled all cheery.

"He's fine now isn't he.. but no, five minutes ago he's playing up and whining about the music being too loud, and when he gets here, starts acting all weak again." She scrunched her nose at him, pulling a funny face.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm just keeping up with appearances."

"Sure you are." Alice muttered under her breathe.

"Be nice or I'll tell mom." Edward smiled sweetly at her.

"As if she'll believe you."  
Edward raised his eyebrows, making his forehead crease. "Oh really? Even when I fake cry?" He cocked his head to the side, acting completely innocent. Alice huffed and got up walking away from us. "Thought so." He called after her as she was halfway up the path to the building.

Alice turned around and mouthed the 'f' word at him, sticking her finger up. Edward burst into a fit of laughter, and pulled me closer, turning his attention to me.

"Hmmm..." He pondered, moving closer to me. "Do I get a kiss?" He asked, looking at me sweetly. Now Edward was human, I was sure he'd be capable with getting away with murder when he pulled that face on me.

I smiled leaning closer as he did, and turned my cheek at the last minute. He scowled at me and I grinned. "That's what you get for being mean to your sister."

"Your spending far too much time with Alice." Edward grumbled as he got up and pulled me up too. "I'll have to open up your head and take your brain out sometime soon before it gets infected with Alice like thoughts. I can finally put my two medical degrees to good use." He mumbled to himself as we walked onto the campus. I nudged him in the ribs with my elbow, grinning because it didn't hurt me for once. "Oww..." He scowled playfully. "No need to gloat about it, get that grin of your face before I kiss it off." I laughed and so did he, as everyone turned to our loud laughter, staring at us.

"Let's get to class." I mumbled, not wanting everyone keeping their eyes on us.

"Good idea." He whispered. "I can't hear what they're thinking, they could be plotting against us."

"Honestly Edward." I laughed. "I doubt they are, besides I think your sleep deprived."  
"You can say that again." He mumbled, hugging me closer. "I was in the middle of this beautiful dream.... and then that pixie woke me up." He scowled, as we walked into our first period English class.

"What was it about?" I asked curiously, examining his hand, much like I did the first time I properly touched him in our meadow. Edward blushed and looked away.

"You actually."

"Is that all your going to tell me?" I asked disappointedly.

"Yep." He grinned, then scowled. "I really could of done with that extra sleep though, my head hurts." He rested his head on top of his arms.

"You'll feel better in a bit." I soothed whilst I slipped my hand up the back of his shirt, and began rubbing up and down his back.

"Bella." Edward whispered quietly, his face bright red.

"Yes?"  
He looked down towards his lap. "Can you stop... before someone notices." I followed his eyes, and looked back up at him, feeling my own blush on my face.  
"Sorry." I mouthed, slipping my hand out from under his shirt.

"It wasn't your fault." He whispered as Mr. Mason walked in the class, giving out worksheets for us.

"And it wasn't yours either." I scolded before he could say anything.

"Was too." He muttered.

"Shhhh." I shushed him. "Or do you want to get in trouble?"  
"No Ma'am." Edward winked at me.

"Bloody hormones." I muttered quietly to myself and Edward pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing out loud.

Throughout the morning people seemed to warm up to Edward a bit more than they usually did. As Edward and I sat down, he fished his hand into his bag and brought out a sandwich, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes, and began eating my apple for lunch.

"You really should eat something with more of a nutritional benefit, Bella." He murmured in my ear.

"Says he one who's practically living of cheese and tomato sandwiches!"

"That's not true." He sat up straighter. "I tried cheese and pickle yesterday."

"And had the same thing for breakfast." Alice grinned, making Edward scowl at her.

"Whatever Alice." He muttered taking a big bite out his sandwich.

Everyone turned to stare at Edward as he ate. "You eat like an animal, fat pig." Alice scoffed.

"I'll tell Esme." Edward smirked. Alice looked at him angrily, huffed and turned away from him, muttering to herself.

I giggled after everyone turned back away from Edward. "Don't you think your taking the role of annoying brother too far?" I asked.

"No." He smiled smugly. "And she's the one who says she can't remember it."

"I never had a brother anyway!" Alice growled, causing a few people at the table to give her weird looks.

Edward smirked at her and I nudged him in the ribs. "Stop picking on me." He whined.

Both Alice and I rolled our eyes and she began talking to me about what I would we should do on her shopping trip she'd already planned for Friday after school, whilst Edward kept quite and played with my hair.

After lunch, we went to our next lesson. Edward and I sat in biology, bored, and your didn't have to be Jasper to know the rest of the class was as well. I could tell Edward felt restless and wanted to get up and walk about instead of sitting in his chair listening to the same thing he'd probably heard for the past decades.

He flipped to the back of his notebook, wrote something down, and pushed it towards me.

_'Do you think I'll lose my muscles if I don't work out?'_

I rolled my eyes, and picked up my pen, writing him a reply.

_'Is that what you've been thinking about for the whole lesson? And I don't know.'_

He chuckled.

_'Of course not, I considered dying my hair a nice purple colour too, you could dye yours and we'd match.'_

_'Very funny.'_

_'You look adorable when you scowl.'_

_'I didn't scowl!'_

_'Did too.'_

_'Now I know how much your annoying Alice.'_

Edward laughed out loud. The rest of the class turned to face him and he looked down at the desk, blushing.

_'It's my part to be the annoying brother, Bella. Besides, it's not like I can help it, she keeps annoying me, so I just have to annoy her back, it's only fair, and I keep getting the urge to argue back.'_

_'Control yourself then.'_

_'Can't. It's the hormones.'_

Edward pressed his lips together, shaking from laughter. He quickly leant over and kissed my cheek when Mr Banner wasn't looking. "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I mouthed back, holding his hand under the table.

When the bell rang, Edward deliberately packed up his stuff _very_ slowly, whilst smiling at me, all giddy. He grabbed my hand once the classroom was cleared, slipping his fingers between mine, lifting his hand up to my face, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Edward." I complained. "We'll get in trouble if we're late."

"If we're not quick enough changing." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes, placing my arms around his neck, as he moved his hands to my hips. I could smell his sweet breathe as he breathed against my lips before his lips where on mine, both of our mouths moving frantically on the others. Edward opened his mouth, as did I shortly after.

"Your going to be late if you don't get out my class." Mr Banner spoke loudly, eyeing both of us as we broke apart, taking each others hands instead.

"Sorry sir." Edward spoke more confidently than I felt at that moment.

"Sorry." I mumbled looking down, I could tell my face was burning up.

Edward and I quickly walked out the room and Mr Banners scowl and to gym where we both temporarily parted to change, and met back outside the changing rooms, where it was raining lightly.

He gave my hand a slight squeeze as we walked over to where Coach Clapp was. I rolled my eyes when I realised we were doing athletics. This didn't look good for me, at all.

Coach Clapp made us do running for the rest of the lesson, whilst I, decided to go skidding across the grass instead. Thanks so it being slightly wet and my lack of balance. As we where all sent back inside I couldn't help but grumble about how unfair it was Edward was still so good at sports, that changing into a human didn't affect him in the slightest.

He stood outside, leaning against the wall, smiling as he caught my eyes. I tripped as I was walking up to him and he caught me against his chest. He smiled down at me smugly. "Maybe we should see if Carlisle can get you a feet transplant." He chuckled as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Ha. Ha." I muttered sarcastically.

Edward laughed. "Where are we going? Alice told me Charlie ungrounded you last night."  
"I still have to call him or leave him a note." I muttered.

"Seems fair enough to me, I don't blame Charlie. You did leave Charlie without a word for three days."

"I had a reason."

Edward kissed the top of my head. "And I'm more than happy you did. Anyway, you ignored my question."  
"Oh, um.. we could go to yours?" I asked, not sure at all.

"We'll go to yours. I can't stand my family at the moment, they keep bugging me for answers. Especially Rosalie, it's beginning to get on my nerves, and I don't want to talk about it to them." He muttered, beginning to sound upset. "And if we go there, they'll keep giving me _sympathetic_ looks."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." I murmured as I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled myself closer to him.

"Don't worry, Bella." He assured me, giving me a quick squeeze as he opened the drivers door for me and closed it, and got in the passenger side. "It's not your fault."

Edward sat on the kitchen counter by the fridge as I made chicken enchiladas for him, Charlie and I. I grinned at the thought of getting to cook for Edward.

"What are you smiling at?" Edward commented as I began cutting up the chilli's.

"Nothing." I grinned, kissing his cheek.

Edward's smile turned into my favourite crooked grin as he picked up a piece of cut up yellow pepper, winking at me, before taking a hesitant bite. "You know, I could get used to the whole eating thing." He commented. "Especially the whole idea of sandwiches."

"You need to be more outgoing with food, Edward." I explained. "You can't just eat every meal between two pieces of bread."

"Says who?" He muttered as he picked out a whole chilli from the packet of them.

"Edward, I wouldn't eat that if I where you." I warned.

"Why not? You just said I need to be more out going."  
"You won't like it." I commented matter of factly, but he still ignored me, eating the chilli whole apart from the stalk.

Edward's face turned red and he began to fan his face like mad. "Hot. Hot." He cried his eyes watering.

"Told you so." I muttered as I opened the fridge, taking out a yoghurt, thrusting it into Edward's face. "Quickly eat it, it'll help with the burning." I kissed his nose. "I promise." I looked into his eyes as he gave me a not sure look.

Edward drank the yoghurt, tipping it back into his mouth as if it were a drink. He closed his eyes, a small relieved smile forming on his lips.

I giggled. His eyes flashed open. "Are you trying to poison me?" He accused teasingly. I laughed as he ran a hand through his hair. "They're not going to taste that hot are they?" He looked worried for some reason.

"Nope." I smiled as I stepped between his legs leaning forwards as he wrapped his arms around me. "It'll taste much better than a whole _red_ chilli."

I could feel Edward begin playing with my hair. As I looked up at him clearly I could see him lift down to pick up one of my wrists, he brought it up to his mouth and bit on it gently, not even leaving a mark. "This is still so mesmerizing." He smiled.

"Edward?"  
"Yes."  
"Don't you miss it?" I asked careful not to upset him.

"I do." He smiled. "Obviously I miss some bits more than others."  
"Like?" I asked. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Edward rolled his eyes. "If I didn't feel comfortable telling you something, I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend, now would I? Actually, we'll come back to that topic later." He grinned, his green eyes sparkling with something I couldn't put my finger on. "I miss being able to stay up during the night and watch you sleep though."

"Is that it?"

"And the mind reading." He paused. "Sometimes I feel so lonely without hearing other people, like it's too quiet." He looked down at me sadly, and I could see the tears spill over his eyes, cascading down his face.

I wiped them away with my hand. "Don't cry." I whispered. "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"I don't mind talking about it to you, but it's driving me insane being at home. The only one who's not bringing anything up is Alice."

A few more tears escaped his eyes which I wiped away with my thumbs. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. "Better?" I asked.

Edward smiled. "I feel like a little kid now." Edward took my hands and held them in his in the space between us, laying them on the kitchen counter top. "But it's a relief to be human again, now I can give you a proper human life." He kissed my hands. "People seem to be all right with being close to me now." He chuckled then. "Mike Newton invited me to go to the cinema with him and some other guys Friday night. I think he's OK to get on with when you can't hear _his_ thoughts." I laughed this time too. A moment of silence washed through the room, then Edward spoke again. "Bella, would you marry me? Not now... but in a few years? When we're older?"

"Eventually." I smirked. "I'd probably piss of Renee and Charlie if I did so young."

"I agree." Edward smiled and kissed my forehead. "Charlie seems to be making a big effort to like me more, especially on the phone last night."

I rolled my eyes. "I think we both know he feels sorry for you."

"At least I'm beginning to get on his good side, eh?"  
"True." I murmured. I looked up at him, I could tell my face had flushed slightly. "Edward," I paused. "You know since..." I paused, and looked away from him.

"What is it Bella?" He asked, turning my head back to face his.

"If I asked you to... sleep with me... would you?" I asked, feeling embarrassed.

"Yes." He whispered, tracing around the outside of my lips. "We probably would have been with each other that way already if I was normal then." He placed a small chaste kiss on my lips. "I love you Bella." He whispered against my lips, as he pressed his forehead to mine.

I smiled as we both gazed into each others eyes.

I could hear the kitchen door squeak open. "Hey Bells... Edward." Charlie spoke from the doorway as he greeted us. Both Edward and I seemed to snap out of each others gazes as we acknowledged Charlie's arrival. Edward gave me a small smile and kissed my forehead as we broke away and I turned around to see Charlie kicking off his work boots.

"Hi Charlie." Edward greeted.

"Hey dad." I smiled all over-excited after Edward's and I's little discussion.

Charlie eyed both of us, as if surveying what he might of missed. I really needed to get my feelings in check. It was probably only ever now that I wondered if you could ever have a heart attack from being so happy.

"When is dinner going to be ready Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Urr.. half an hour?" I asked not too sure my self.

"OK." Charlie grinned, then looked at Edward. "How are you today?"

"A lot better." He replied, jumping down from the counter as I began to finish of the half made dinner.

Charlie and Edward talked at the kitchen table for a change instead of my dad getting up to go watch baseball on the flat screen like he usually did when he got home. The three of us ate dinner together, all whilst Charlie kept looking at Edward and I, as if he was trying to read between the lines, but I didn't know what he was thinking about. Neither did Edward, with his newly found humanity.

Edward excused himself for a toilet break shortly after we ate and Charlie still sat at the table. "So..." Charlie began.

"What?" I asked, not sure what he wanted to hear from me.

"Is he all right?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah he's good, why did you ask?"

"He decided to have dinner with us for once." Charlie mused. " What's that all about?"  
"I guess he's just got his appetite back, dad. I don't know." I mumbled and began cleaning the dishes.

"If you say so." He muttered.

"What?" I asked, turning around to look at my dad.

"Nothing." He smiled, then looked back at his paper. "So what was wrong with him yesterday at the hospital?"

"Ask him dad, it's not like he won't answer you, you know." I replied.

"Bella." Charlie warned.

"Sorry dad." I mumbled, as Edward came in the kitchen and began drying the dishes as I handed them to him, as was our usual routine.

"Hey." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

I grinned at him.

"So Edward, what was wrong with you yesterday?" Asked Charlie.

"Oh crap." I whispered under my breathe, Edward chuckled at me.  
He turned to Charlie, smiling. "Dehydration." He paused. "It was weird actually, I should of seen it coming before I had the convulsion that night. Lucky Emmett was with me." He turned around and placed the now dry plate on the pile of dry ones he'd already done, taking another from my hand.

"It must of seemed scary, huh?" Charlie asked, I rolled my eyes as I helped Edward finish drying one of the two last dishes.

Edward went quite, and when I looked up at his face I saw a tear roll down his face. He looked at me sadly, smiling. I dried my hands then wiped it off his face, as the doorbell rang. I turned back to Charlie, so he would go get it. He sighed and got up, answering the door. I could faintly hear him cheer. "Alice!" And her greet him back with a "Charlie!"

"What's wrong?" I whispered, turning to face him, wrapping my arms around his waist and looking up at his tear stained face.

"Nothing." He replied equally as quiet.

"Edward, you can tell me." I brought a hand up to his face to run my hand under his eyes to stop the silent tears going down his face.

He bit his lip as soon as he saw me watching it quiver. "I was scared." He whispered. "I thought I was never going to see you again." Edward paused, looking at me, and grabbed me into a big hug, and he hid his face in my neck. "I thought I was going to die. I'd never been so frightened for my _own_ life. I only kept thinking about what would happen to you, if I left you... ag-.. again." He whispered. I could hear as Charlie and Alice walked into the kitchen, only by the sound of Charlie's feet making sucking sounds on the linoleum on the kitchen floor.

"Charlie, can Bella come shopping with me Friday after school? I haven't had a chance to go with her in _ages._" I could practically feel the joy rolling off her. Of course she already knew Charlie would say yes. "And then she can sleep over at ours, Esme won't mind in the slightest."

"What are you doing Friday night, Edward?" Charlie asked.

Edward let go of me, and I him, but he still kept an arm around my shoulder as we turned to face Charlie. "The cinema with Mike, Ben and Tyler." Of course Charlie would already know who they all where.

"Oh." Charlie mumbled before turning back to Alice. "She's all yours then Alice."

Alice grinned at Charlie and hugged him round the waist. "Friday's going to be so fun!" She squealed. "I haven't had a girls night in ages." Alice let go of Charlie and turned to Edward. "We should be going, Carlisle wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, sorry." Edward mumbled, looking down.

Alice giggled. "Come on Mr PMS, Carlisle's got a lovely talk waiting for on at home, you can call Bella later, I'm sure you both have homework to be doing anyway."

"Yeah, course Alice, go wait in the car, I want to say bye to Bella in privacy." He said, shooting her a death glare.

Alice laughed and skipped out the hallway with Charlie who I could hear in the front room finally putting the television on.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. "Don't worry about it Edward. You'll be fine, and I'll always be here for you." I kissed him chastely on the lips.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan." He whispered passionately.

"I love you too Edward Cullen." I smiled, leaning up on my tiptoes giving him a proper passionate full on kiss on the lips.

**REVIEW FOR MORE HOMIES**

_I think I prefer human Edward... he's more laid back and fun. :D_

_I like Charlie being nosey too. It seems so Charlie to me._

Do people really consider this a small breakfast?

'_I wasn't really hungry so I just had some eggs and pancakes with some orange juice.'_

I mean seriously, WTF? If I wasn't that hungry at breakfast the most I'd have would be a banana, and I'm pretty sure it's the same with EVERYONE I know, except my brother because he's never full, but still.

**FUCKING SHIT U BASTARDS, THAT WAS LONG.**

**I felt like swearing, sorry. **

**cheeky grin***


	4. Shopping & Sleepovers

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :)**

**Bella's Point Of View**

"Having fun?" Charlie asked from the sofa as he watched the commercials.

"Homework isn't meant to be fun, dad." I muttered.

"Oh." He began humming along to the tune on a commercial, then turned around in his seat to look at me. "So what was wrong with that kid today? One minute he's all happy, then I leave the room and come back in again and he looks like he's been crying."

"He was crying." I stated. "And it's none of your business."

"In my house it is." He said as he got up and came back in again with another can of beer. "Aren't you going to tell me what he was crying about?"

"No."

"Why?"  
"Because it's not my place to say."

"But you where with him."

"Dad." I groaned. "Just cut him some slack." I looked up from my homework to glare at Charlie. He turned back around in his chair to face the flat screen again.

"What for?" He muttered.

"Dad." I sighed. "He's having a hard time, the least you could do is be nice."

"Says you." Charlie grumbled. "Who cares if he's having a hard time." He asked to himself.

"Dad." I growled. "Be nice, or I might just take him up on his offer to elope to Vegas." I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing.

Charlie turned around in his seat once again, his face bright red, to glare at me. "He what?" He shouted. I began shaking with silent laughter, till I stopped biting on my bottom lip and burst out in hysterical laughter Emmett would be proud of. Charlie turned around and huffed loudly. "Very funny aren't we?" He muttered. "What did you think you where playing at? Where you trying to give me a heart attack?"

I packed up my homework on the table into a pile and pushed my chair back. "Who said I was joking?" I burst out into a fit of laughter again, whilst Charlie turned back around, muttering things I couldn't make sense of to himself. If only he knew Edward _had_ proposed to me the night we got back from Italy.

"Do you want to be grounded again?" He threatened.

"Sorry dad." I apologized, not really meaning it. He did deserve it after all. I walked over him to give him a hug. I could see him smile happily. "You want a kissy too?" I joked.

"Not after you've been kissing that boy." He laughed.

"Smooth Charlie, real smooth." I muttered as I went up stairs to retire to my bed for the night.

***

**Bella's Point Of View (SKIPPPPP to friday night. =] )**

Edward and I sat in the back of his volvo, murmuring sweet little nothings into each others ears whilst Alice drove Edward to Mike Newtons house to drop him off so we could get started on our shopping trip that Alice planned to get a lot fit into the few hours we would be out, shopping.

Alice pulled up outside the Newton's house and turned back to Edward.

"Your stop, now get out." She smiled sweetly.

"My car, my rules." Edward smirked. "Can't we wait till Mike at least gets here, I mean, I'll freeze to death in this weather."

Alice cocked an eyebrow up at him. "Edward." She said between clenched teeth. "I said, get out."

"Oooo, what's the little midget going to do?" Edward chuckled.

"If you haven't forgotten yet, the little '_midget_' is still currently a vampire the last time I checked. So get out, _now. _I didn't spend ages planning this to get my timing all right to get what we need for an idiot like you to screw up my plans." She glared at him, and hissed menacingly, just before Mike pulled up outside his house.

Edward chuckled nervously. "Heh... I'll be going then." He turned to me and smiled. "I'll see you later beautiful." He leant down and gave me kiss.

"Bye." I whispered a little breathless and smiled as he got out and closed the door.

I got out and into the passenger seat next to Alice. She turned to me and grinned wickedly as she fishtailed out the space and drove down the road at a dangerous speed.

She giggled as she put on some music, and began singing to tunes.

"Alice." I asked quietly. She whipped her face in my direction, grinning.

"Yes?"

"Are you OK? You seem... a little too hyper for your normal self."

Alice laughed again. "I'm just trying to make the most out of being a vampire, you know?" I shook my head. "Edward never told you about his compromise with the family? Or should I say Rosalie?" Alice shook her head to herself a tiny bit. "She can be so selfish sometimes, she's been trying to get Edward to tell her how he managed it, but the only way he said he was going to tell anyone was after they got rid of the whole Victoria problem."

"Wh-what do you m-mean?" I stuttered.

Alice looked at me as if it was the most easiest question in the world to answer. "He wants her done with, dead, like James." I shivered at the reminder of last years spring break.

"What has that got to do with Rosalie?" I asked.

"She's been trying to get Victoria herself, to move things on faster if you will. Rosalie's not very patient. She thinks the sooner she gets Victoria, the quicker she'll be able to go back to the normal human life she's wanted for so long now with Emmett, and she's right."

"Do you know how soon?" I asked.

"As soon as Victoria's gone, and they've finished revamping the house. We've already got most of it sorted, the house just needs painting and decorating. Which is easy when your a vampire, not so much when your human."

"What's the difference?" I asked honestly, why would a family of vampires change the entire house just because they're turning back into humans?

Alice laughed. "Because Esme loves a reason to redecorate, and everyone agreed it was a good idea to change the house to suit our needs a bit more." She turned to grin at me. "It's all quite fun really."

"But you have a perfectly fine house." I muttered.

"Yeah, but still." Alice grinned back. "It looks great when its finished though, we've knocked down a _few_ walls, and got extra rooms, Esme has designed a pool to fit in, all it needs is the tiles to be done and water to fill that with, the room looks great Bella, I'd show you it but its a little dusty in there at the moment, I'm not sure Edward would like it." She ,laughed then. "Do you know what Emmett persuaded Esme to add to her design the other day?" I shook my head. "A games room, you know with a snooker table and all that stuff, they think it'll make them more macho."

I laughed. "Sounds like Emmett."

"It does, but Edward's worse, he recommended a gym, so he can keep on track with his figure." She smiled at me. "Or maybe he's just trying to impress you."

I rolled my eyes, a smile tugging at my lips. "You know that's not true, just because Edward's chosen an interest in his running and exercise doesn't mean he's become a vain, self-obsessed pansy all of a sudden." I giggled at the end.

"Let me have my fun." She fake growled. "He's been being mean to me, and I'm even taking you shopping, how nice of me is that?"

"I loathe shopping, especially with you Alice." I smiled at her innocently.

"You know you love it." She turned back to face the road. "Anyway, I'm doing this for Edward too." She grinned even wider as she pulled into a parking space.

"I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind if I wore sweats for the rest of my life." I muttered.

Alice still sat in the car, smiling sweetly at me. "I wasn't talking about clothes, more along the lines of _lingerie_."  
"Alice..." I warned, my cheeks flushing red.

She rolled her eyes. "You should see your underwear, Bella. It's too plain and boring."

I sighed heavily, and got out the car, knowing I'd loose the argument anyway. Alice would always find a way.

Alice spent ages dragging me through shops, especially all the countless lingerie shops, until my eyes where literally watering because I was so tired. I could faintly remember her muttering about how unfair it would be to cut down her own shopping time to sleep, before I fell asleep in the back of the Volvo.

I could however, remember the loud screeching sound Alice made when she parked up in Port Angeles in the cinema car park waiting for Edward.

"Alice" I mumbled, my eyes drooping shut again.

"He'll be here soon, maybe I could quickly go to the drive-thru McDonald's down town and get you a coffee." She pondered, before speeding back down the road we came.

Alice ordered the coffee, and then ordered me to drink, explaining I'd be able to stay up a little longer for her to play Bella Barbie, and make her a lot more happier. We sat in the car in the same parking spot as before as Alice drummed her fingers on the steering wheel singing out loud.

All of a sudden the back seat door next to me opened and I screamed whilst I heard Edward's warm familiar chuckle fill the car. I turned to glare at him.

"That. Was. Not. Funny." I growled.

He smirked as he slid in the car, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I missed you." He playfully pouted at me. "What can I do to make it up to you, love?" He batted his eyelashes at me, as his green eyes began to smoulder, making my heart melt.

I bit my lip as he and I both kissed.

"Mmmmm." I commented as we both pulled back for air. "You taste like popcorn."

Edward laughed and nuzzled his face in my hair. "I hi-jacked most of Mike's, I'm still hungry though. We could order out and watch a movie in bed." He looked down at me, and moved his arms to hug me around the waist, resting his chin on my shoulder, and kissed my cheek.

"She can't Edward, I still have to give her a makeover." Alice growled, ruining the mood.  
"Course I will." I grinned, seeking the opportunity to get out of Bella Barbie time with Alice.

Alice whined like an upset puppy that got locked out in the rain. Edward scoffed. "Alice, be reasonable, I don't think Bella wants to be playing your games at this time of the day."

"Edward." Alice whined again. "Don't be so unreasonable." She turned in the drivers seat whilst she was driving to poke Edward in the ribs. "Don't make me taunt you little brother."

"Your the little one, midget." Edward scoffed, and I giggled even though it was evil of him.

She turned around again to glare daggers at him. "Fine, you won't mind me choosing what your both wearing to bed tonight." She narrowed her eyes. "And then I'm going to give Bella her makeover tomorrow morning. Whether. You. Like. It. Or. Not."

Edward rolled his eyes at her and gave me an apologetic look. "All right then." I sighed, and cuddled into Edward's side.

When we'd got back to the house Alice had flung Edward his night clothes and had taken me to her bathroom, and had given me a new silk nightie to wear to bed. Edward and I lay on his bed, cuddling each other and eating pizza, after I'd convinced him to keep his shirt off. His beautifully sculptured chest looked just as good as it had when he was a vampire.

I trailed my fingers over his muscled chest as he pretended to watch the film, I could see him sneak a peak at me every now and then, and I'd grin at him when he did. Edward sat up and turned the film off, smiling at me. "You know, when your doing that... it gets rather distracting." He murmured as he trailed a hand down my waist, to my hips then further down to the calf of my leg, hitching me over on top of him. I moved slightly so I was straddling him as I began to kiss his further down his chest to the top of his chequered pyjama bottoms.

Edward moaned and I smirked at him. I could feel him poking against my thigh.

"Can I?" I asked quietly, as I trailed my fingers over the top of his bottoms. Edward nodded and I pulled them down along with his underwear, impressed by what I saw...

**REVIEW FOR MORE, YO!**

_A/N This week at school has been SOOO, stressful and I'm crap dealing with that kind of stuff, so the chapters aren't going to me that good... as you can tell already._

_Sorry for anyone who wanted a lemon... it'd ruin the story and I'd have to change the rating, but I might make an extra story for lemons that belong in this story if anyone would actually want to read my attempts of lemons._

_I'll get another chapter up before Monday, **HALLELUJAH FOR WEEKENDS & FRIDAY NIGHTS!**_


	5. Unfair

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :)**

**Bella's Point Of View**

"Wake up you two." Alice's voice trilled as I could feel her jumping on the bed and poking my shoulder.

"Mmmm.. shoo." I could hear Edward mumble, as he hugged me closer to him.

"Good idea." I replied mumbling back, moving closer to Edward, and nuzzling my face into his neck closing my eyes shut again.

"Get upppppp." Alice whined. "Bella you promised I could give you a makeover before you left, and you'll be late for work." I opened my eyes and glared at her. She and I both knew the Newton's wouldn't mind if I was late, I never had been before, and we both knew I could easily just tell them I was sick and get the day off.

"Leave her alone Alice." Edward mumbled, his eyes still shut, kissing the top of my head. "She's not going anywhere." His voice sounded rough yet menacing. "She's all mine." He joked playfully his voice sounding more gruff, I moved over and sat up, looking at him, with a questioning look.

"Are you feeling OK?" I asked as I stroked back his hair that was stuck to his forehead.

He smiled at me reassuringly. "I'm all good, it's just a sore throat, humans get them all the time." He yawned and rested his head on my side, closing his eyes shut.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at Alice in questioning. "He'll be fine, Bella." She smiled. "Now, get up."  
"Fine." I muttered as I sat up and slipped out Edward's bed as he grumbled something about it being unfair to himself that I couldn't quite catch.

"You too, Edward if your planning on driving Bella to see Charlie before she leaves." I sighed, remembering Charlie's deal on the lift of my grounding.

"Leave me sleep." He muttered, pulling himself deeper under the covers.

Alice growled, and towered over him. "Edward, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." I rolled my eyes, grabbing Edward's shirt off the floor from last night, getting cold in the thin material of the nightie Alice had forced upon me. "I'll rip this cover off you, Edward." She threatened.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you." Edward warned, and smirked at her. "I'm currently not suited for anyone to be pulling my cover off of me." He looked at me and I blushed.

Alice stared at Edward with her mouth hung open, wide. "You... two... had.. sex?" Her voice squeaked.

"No." Edward smiled, and then threw his pants at Alice. "Now get out of my room. I wasn't done sleeping."  
Alice glared at him and appeared at Edward's door. "I'll meet you in my room Bella." She muttered, then shot Edward a dirty look, and slammed Edward's door shut.

"Edward..." I moaned, embarrassed.

He opened his eyes and looked at me apologetically. "Sorry, I know I shouldn't of done that, but I really don't want to get up just yet." He batted his eyelashes at me. "I forgot to say, thank you."

"What for?" I asked, as I sat back down on the edge of his bed. Edward wrapped an arm around me, and pulled me back down to lay next to him.

"Last night." He whispered in my ear. He placed his hands on either side of my face, holding himself up as he smirked. "Stay in bed with me?" He pleaded, his green eyes smouldering. He bent down and captured his lips with mine, and left me wanting more. "If you stay I'll repay you with a favour." He whispered in my ear huskily, I shivered. He bent down and began nibbling on my ear gently. I pushed him away carefully and got up from underneath him, knowing full well that Alice wouldn't be happy, and I'd probably be _very_ likely to take Edward up on his offer. Edward frowned at me, then he seemed as if realization had clicked in his head. "I'm so sorry." He looked me in the eyes. "I shouldn't of said that." He grabbed his pants from the floor and put them on under the covers. "I shouldn't of even thought about that." He muttered to himself.

"No.. Edward, it's perfectly fine, really." I said as I cupped his cheek with my hand, letting my fingers run over the bronze stubble that had grown a little bit more over the course of the night. "I just wanted to make you feel good." I mumbled as I looked down blushing, remembering how godly he had looked when I'd given him a hand-job, and the way he had made those grunting noises... I snapped myself out of my reverie, and gave him a quick chaste kiss. "Just not now. I need to get ready, Charlie will want to see me before I go to work." I rushed, getting up and kissing his forehead. "Another time."

Edward grinned, and pulled my hand a bit so I took another seat on the bed. Edward seemed very reluctant to let me leave him. "And do what exactly." He asked slyly, a smile dancing on his lips, as I could feel a small smile on mine.

I kissed him chastely again, and stroked back his hair that'd fallen in his face again. "Do it properly." I whispered. "Go all the way."

I leaned down and rested my head on his chest for a moment. I could feel him run his hands through my hair, and kiss the top of my head. "I love you, Bella." He whispered, his voice sounding rough.

I sat up and smiled at him. "I love you too. Go take something for your throat, you sound as if the inside of your throat has been skinned off."

"Feels like it." He mumbled and kissed my hand. "Go see Alice before she blames me, and rips me limb from limb." He chuckled.

I smiled and got up kissing his forehead and leaving his room.

Alice appeared before me, her hands on her hips, looking at me furiously. "So are you going to tell me what happened last night that's inflated my dear brothers ego?" She growled.

"Nope." I smiled. Alice simply sighed, and put up with my human pace as I walked down the hallway and to the second floor and into her bedroom.

She wasted no time getting me the 'perfect' outfit, and applying make-up on me. I just sat in the little pink chair in her bathroom whilst she went about her fun.

Edward took my hand and pulled me out the Volvo as he pulled out in front of Charlie's house. Charlie greeted us at the door. "How was your sleepover with Alice?" He asked as the three of us walked into the front room.

"Great." I smiled enthusiastically, avoiding Edward's eyes in fear it'd give us both away.

"What's with the whole dirty lumberjack look, Edward?" Charlie asked, laughing.

Edward's hand flew to his face as he brushed his hand over his stubble, feeling it around his chin area. "I haven't shaved in a while." He explained, looking very self-conscious.

I rolled my eyes. "I think it looks.." I stopped as I realised my dad was here, and I doubted he'd appreciate my comment in his presence.

"Looks what Bella?" Charlie asked. Edward turned to me as well, his eyes wide with worry.

"Sexy." I mumbled reluctantly, my face flushing red, I got up quickly. "I'm going to get my stuff then I can go to work." I muttered quickly as I made a quick dash for the stairs.

I managed to compose myself before I came back down, and called out to let Charlie know when I was leaving when I realized Edward was outside waiting in his Volvo.

I slipped into my normal seat to see Edward looking at himself in the mirror, running his hands over his jaw and calculating.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

Edward turned to me and gave me a glum smile. "Do you think it looks that bad?"

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly Edward, you should know better then to listen to Charlie when he's purposely trying to annoy you." Edward sighed heavily and turned to look at himself in the mirror once again. "Edward, if its bugging you that much, just shave it off."  
He turned to me. "I don't know how to."

"What about Emmett?"

"No way. Never." He muttered as he pulled out from in front of Charlie's and began racing down the road at speeds I was only used to when he was a vampire.

"Jasper?" I asked hesitantly. Jasper wasn't as immature as Emmett, by far.

"What if I cut myself?" He asked me.

"Carlisle then, or I can if you want." I laced my fingers with his free hand that was laying on my thigh.

"I'll ask Carlisle if he's home." He chuckled. "You'll end up fainting."

"Very funny." I grumbled as I folded my arms across my chest. Edward smirked as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I'm sorry." He grinned as he pulled into a space right in front of the Newton's store.

"Better be." I grumbled, before leaning over to give him a kiss.

Edward pulled away grinning. "Mmmmm... I don't think I should let you go." He murmured in my ear, his voice turning rough. He pulled away and rubbed his throat.

I frowned. "Go see Carlisle about your throat." I commented. This time it was Edward's turn to frown. I jutted my bottom lip out and traced his bottom lip with my finger. I let go and placed my head on his shoulder and kissed his throat. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied. "You should get going, Mike's spotted you."

"I thought you liked him." I commented.

He laughed. "I do... especially since I can't hear his thoughts about you any more. Your too desirable for your own good."

"Is that so?" I mumbled as I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hmmmm." He mumbled, he leaned forwards so his lips where brushing my ear. "I need to repay my favour to you for last night."

"All the way?" I whispered.

"If you want." He leaned back and grinned and cocked his head towards the store. "Your already late, love."

"Your a bad influence." I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye."

"Au revouir, mon amour." He whispered huskily and kissed my hand, sending tingled through me.

I grinned and shut the door running to get under the roof before the rain fell even harder. I waved to Edward as he left, watching the massive grin on his face as he drove off.

I put my bag under the counter and got out the horrid yellow vest from under it and put it on. Mike sat on the counter, playing on his cell, whilst I sat in the swivel chair, spinning around in circles, seeing as there was no customers in the store due to the rain that had picked up a bit more.

Mike looked up and smiled at me, in a friendly way for once. "Do you and Edward fancy a party?" He asked.

I shrugged. "You'll have to ask him." And I had to admit, even if it was just to myself, that I'd probably not bother going if Edward wasn't going either. "Why?"

"We're planning one, we're waiting for someone's parents to go away." He grinned, and swung his legs over the counter to face me.

"Oh..." I could feel my eyes widening. "You mean _that_ kind of party?" He nodded, and I could see him grinning. I almost burst out laughing at just the thought of half the kids in Forks going around drinking behind their parents backs. "Keep it quiet, or everyone's going to hear about it."

"Well I've just told you, and you _are_ the Chiefs daughter." He noted.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you really think I'd grass someone up to my dad, especially if Edward decided to get involved."

Mike laughed, throwing his head back. "God, I'd hate to be him. With your girlfriends dad the chief of police. I'd crap myself." Of course you would Mike. I thought mentally. I just rolled my eyes and kept spinning in the chair, this time the other way to stop myself from feeling dizzy.

A second later I could hear the voice of Karen Newton, Mikes mother, calling him from the back. "I'll be back in a bit."

"'Kay." I mumbled, still spinning.

I watched as Edward walked into the store and stood in front of the counter, leaning over seductively. I stopped spinning and sauntered the chair to the counter where he was standing. "Well, hello sir. What could I do for you?" I asked grinning.

Edward smiled and kissed my cheek. "I'm just here to get a new sleeping bag, don't go getting any ideas." I scowled at him and he laughed.

"What do you need a sleeping bag for, you don't go 'camping'.... any more." I asked.

"Emmett destroyed the ones in the house pretending to be a caterpillar." He explained and smirked. "Besides, we thought we'd try family camping for once."

He leant down so his breathe was washing over my face. "Anyway, It'd be bearable with you there."

"What?" I gasped, kicking the chair back to get away from the words Edward had just spoken.

"Why not?" He asked. "Besides, we'll all be... normal by then, and you _are_ part of the family." He grinned at me.

"Not _yet_." I stressed the word.

"But you will be." He smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Do you want me to get you banned from here?"

He chuckled. "You wouldn't. Anyway, I'm going to get those sleeping bags, by the time I've finished, you'll have finished your shift."

"Edward.." I pouted.

He put a finger to my lips, silencing me. "I'll get a sleeping bag for two if it'll make you happy."

I sighed giving in and swirling my chair around to face the other direction. Life wasn't fair when you had a Greek God for a boyfriend.

**REVIEW FOR MORE!**

_A/N I know I promised this chapter before Monday, but I've gotten real pissy over my 'best friend', and she decided she'd rather go to an astrology lesson then come and meet me. Bloody year 10's suck dick. God I sound so rude. But basically I've been hanging around waiting for her whilst I could be writing this._

_Anyway, next chapter EDWARD AND JACOB CONFRONTATION **GASP**_


	6. Virginity

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :)**

**Bella's Point Of View**

As we entered the Cullen's house Edward dumped the stuff he'd purchased in the front room and left it walking into the kitchen, and calling for everyone else.

He came walking back into the front room where I was. "They've gone hunting for the last time. They'll be a while...." He trailed off.

I bit my bottom lip and wrapped my arms around his neck as he did the same to around my waist. I lifted my hand up and ran a finger over his jaw, where his stubble was earlier. "I think I might just take you up on your offer." I smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

Edward grinned, then frowned. "We'll have to go back out."

"Why?" I scowled at him and folded my arms across my chest.

He tilted his head to the side, grinning. "What would Charlie say if I got you pregnant?" I scowled. "Or rather, what would he do?" This time Edward chuckled.

"You win." I muttered. "Lets go." I grabbed his hand and began pulling him with me out the door.

"Feisty aren't we?" He laughed. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking.

As we got to the store, Edward picked out the packet he needed and we made our way over to the checkout. We both stood with our mouths open, then quickly both turned around the corner.

"We've come this far..." I muttered to him. Edward looked at me with frantic big, green eyes.

He took a deep breathe and closed his eyes and looked at me. "Try not to trip on the way out." He whispered nervously.

"I'll try my best." I muttered sarcastically. Edward chuckled nervously, and I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't be a wimp." I muttered. "Your beginning to get me nervous too."

Edward let go off my hand and raised it to my face to turn my head towards him. "I love you." He murmured as he pressed his lips to my forehead and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him as we neared the check out.

"Hi.. you two." Jessica smiled. He dropped the packet of condoms onto the register, and Jessica Stanley's eyes widened. I turned around, feeling my cheeks burn, but made the biggest mistake of my life... as if it couldn't get any worse. There she was as well, Lauren Mallory, looking rather bored, sitting at the other cash register.

"Hi." I mumbled, playing with my zip. Edward just nodded at her, and paid for it, as we both practically ran out the shop, keeping in mind the key point was to make sure I didn't fall over in the process of our escape.

"We did it!" Edward cheered as we got back to the Cullen's, and insisted on carrying me up the stairs himself. He lay me down on his big beautiful bed, and lay down beside me after locking his bedroom door just in case. Edward turned to me with a lustful look on his face. "Ready?"

I nodded my head, smiling at him. "I'm ready."

"I love you." He murmured against my neck.

I straddled over Edward, as we both took off each other's clothes one by one savouring the moment..

***

**Bella's Point Of View**

I smiled as Edward and I just basked in each others warmth as we lay in his bed, looking out his massive window-walls. I sighed contently and gave him a kiss on his chest, as if it was the most simplest gesture in the world. Edward returned my gesture, giving me a kiss on the top of my head. I smiled wider and looked up at him.

"You should have a quick shower before I take you home." Edward mused, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I smell?" I asked becoming paranoid, I propped myself up on my elbow and looked at him, I could feel the horror on my face.

He just simply smiled at me. "In a good way, you smell like sex." I raised an eyebrow. "I'd ravish you for round two if you let me." He whispered in my ear seductively.

"You never asked." I murmured against his lips as we both rolled over each other and landed on his bedroom floor, both naked around the cover that was wrapped around us. I bit his bottom lip and he moaned into my mouth as he began kissing me again.

I began trailing my hands up and down his chest, and I could feel him shiver in pleasure against me, then push me away. I scowled. "Your dad." He whispered in my ear. "Will be wondering where you are."

I sighed and lay my head on his chest. "I don't feel like moving." I mumbled.

"I know what you mean." He whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him. He kissed the side of my head. "Come on beautiful, I don't want to give Charlie another reason to hate me."

"He doesn't hate you. He just wants to be stubborn about us." I smiled and moved so I was straddling him on the floor. I noticed Edward still had the condom off, so I slid it off for him, careful not to spill anything.

Edward sat up and gave me a quick kiss. "I'll get you something more comfortable to wear if you want."

"Please." I grinned as I handed him the condom so I could put his shirt on for some warmth before I got into the shower. Edward looked up at the condom from below.

"There's a lot in there." He mused.

I giggled and kissed his cheek, taking it from him. "I'm more surprised by how big you are." I winked at him for before getting up to dispose of it in the bathroom trash can.

I came back out into Edward's bedroom, with a towel wrapped around myself. I stared bug eyed as I realized Emmett was laying across Edward's couch at ease, grinning at Edward.

"Oh, hey Bella." Emmett greeted standing up, and ran over to Edward and punched him in the shoulder playfully. "My my Edward, what _have _you too been up to?" He laughed.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Emmett, get lost." He muttered.

"Don't worry little brother, I know your too much of a prude to even think about it." Emmett chuckled. "Actually, I think I should enjoy my last night of being a vampire..." He grinned at me and disappeared out the hallway, leaving the door wide open.

Edward rolled his eyes and shut the door, and handed me some a comfortable looking pair of jeans and jumper. "Best I could do, I'm afraid. Alice didn't have any sweats."

I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." He grinned. I turned away to go change by the couch, as I turned around, I could feel Edward grab my ass and give it a squeeze. I giggled and turned around to see him wink. Edward sat down on his bed, noticing the red blood stain, a result of Edward popping my cherry. I blushed, looking down. Edward simply smiled at me, and scooped them all up. "Don't be ashamed of it." He smiled, walking over to me and kissing me on the cheek. "I'm going to go stick the sheets in the washing machine." He smiled. "I'll be back in a minute." He stroked my cheek once, leaving tingles where he touched me, and left his room.

I couldn't help but grin as I got ready, and met Edward downstairs who was sitting on the kitchen counter, talking to Esme. He got up, walking over to me, embracing me in a hug when he saw me come into the kitchen searching for him.

"You know, sitting on counters is becoming a bad habit of yours." I scolded.

Edward grinned. "It's more comfortable than sitting in a chair, you don't have to keep looking up from down low."

I smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss, despite our company. We both pulled away to face Esme, both of us grinning like dorks. "Bye Esme." I waved.

"Bye dear, you'll come over soon again won't you? Edward's been keeping you all to himself lately." She said, giving him a playful glare.

"I can't help it." Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "If my girlfriend is too beautiful, I have rights to keep her all to myself."

Esme shook her head at him. "See you soon Bella."  
"You too Esme." I waved again as Edward and I left.

We buckled up and headed back to Charlie's, sitting in his front yard in Edward's car, talking to each other. As we noticed a certain Volkswagen rabbit, we both became silent.

"Is there a game on?" I whispered.

Edward shrugged. "Not that I know off."  
"Edward... don't get pissed off about it." I plead, the last thing I wanted was Edward getting hurt since he could no longer defend himself from an oversized dog who hated him with a passion.

Edward just simply smiled and kissed my hand he was holding. "I'm not. I've just lost my virginity to the love of my life. Nothing could get me down right now, as long as your with me." I smiled, and Charlie came out the front door, watching us with his arms folded. "Let's go inside."

"M'kay." I agreed as I walked up the porch steps, my fingers intertwined with Edward's.

"Your late. You was supposed to be home from work nearly five hours ago." Charlie reprimanded, managing not to shout for once.

"Sorry, Charlie, Bella got talking with Esme, something about a new recipe she's been trying out at home." Edward smiled apologetically at him. "I couldn't get them away from each other."

"Oh." Charlie muttered, he knew I would go to talk to Esme, seeing as Renee wasn't here in person and I thought of Esme as my mother figure whilst Renee was unavailable. "Billy and Jake are here, I was just going to attempt cooking."

"Good thing I got home when I did." I grinned.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "I'm not that bad."  
"Sure your not." I laughed, Edward and I entered the living room, both greeting Billy and Jake.

I could see Billy shooting Jake glances when he noticed Charlie wasn't watching, and narrowing his eyes at Edward and I. "I'm going to go make dinner." I smiled, taking Edward's hand.

"Need help?" Jacob asked from the couch, his eyes begging for me to agree.

"Sure." I smiled. "The more the better." I frowned mentally at how odd that sounded.

"Too many cooks spoil the broth." Charlie muttered, as he and Billy both intently watched the television, both their eyes glued to the baseball match on the flat screen.

"I'm not cooking broth, Einstein."

"Watch it." Charlie mumbled, still watching the baseball.

I rolled my eyes and continued into the kitchen with Edward and Jake.

"So?" Jacob asked Edward, completely ignoring me.

"So what?" Edward asked. Jacob growled at Edward, and I knew he rolled his eyes at him, even when I had my back turned to the both of the, rooting through the cupboards for something quick and easy to make.

I pulled out a packet of frozen burgers, settling on that for us to have for dinner. "You know what I want to know." Jacob hissed quietly. Probably not wanting Charlie to get up and see what the shouting was about.

I turned around to face Edward. He just simply shrugged, and spoke to him calmly. "What do you think happened?"

"But.. you can't turn... back. It isn't right." Jacob hissed at Edward again.

Edward rolled his eyes. "And you think me spending my life as a vampire is better than being normal again?"

Jacob made a low growl from the back of his throat. I flinched back and turned back around, and began making dinner, all whilst Edward kept himself composed, not at all frightened by Jacob. "So how did you get out of this so easily."

"You might have a chance, if that's what your thinking." He said a bit unsure.

"Your good, leech." Jacob said, as the sound of scraping chairs sounded, and I assumed they both went to sit down. "I want the story."

I sighed softly and made dinner, ignoring them and humming a familiar tune Edward used to sing me to sleep with in my head. I almost growled when Jacob and Billy left, Edward and Jacob managed to get on without actually getting into a full on argument like I'd of expected, and they'd both be in deep conversation about cars, or other stuff I had no interest in.

I sat on Edwards lap whilst Charlie talked to Billy on the front porch. Charlie came back in and sat on the couch. I could tell he was shooting us death glares from where he was sitting, but I never saw them, and neither did Edward. And I'm pretty sure Charlie would be wondering what was with the abrupt amount of affection we where showing between each other, especially in front of him. The most Charlie could handle was us holding hands.

Charlie coughed loudly, I was right, he was obviously having a hard time with the two of us. Edward gave me one last kiss and pulled away. I turned around and blushed when I met Charlie glaring at me. "Not in my company." Charlie warned. I rolled my eyes and got up. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"_We're_ going to my room." I explained, and watched as Charlies face turned several different colours. I sighed and sat back down in Edward's lap, knowing Charlie wouldn't let me do anything today. He'd probably put me back on lock-down for the rest of the school year.

Charlie kept flickering his eyes between the two of us, as if he was changing the TV channel. "Something is going on." Charlie noted.

I fell onto the soft uncomfortable love seat as Edward got up. "I've got to go."

"Yeah, good idea." I agreed, getting up as well, and going into the hallway with Edward.

"I'll pick you up early tomorrow." Edward grinned as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, I grinned, leaning forwards.

"Who said she can go?" Charlie muttered, standing by the living room entrance.

I sighed heavily. "Charlie, please can Bella come over tomorrow?" Edward asked.

I scowled at my dad. "As long as Bella stops that face, sure. Who's going to be there?" Charlie asked.

"All of us. Em, Rose and Jasper are back for the week."

"Oh." Charlie nodded his head. "She can go then."

I rolled my eyes and turned back around to face Edward, wrapping my arms around his waist, and grinning up at him, as he was grinning down to me. "I love you."

I shivered in pleasure as he said it, and replied with a shaken. "I love you too." To which Edward grinned a bit wider, if that was even possible., and leaned down to give me a chaste kiss. I jutted my bottom lip out at him, scowling.

Edward chuckled, and touched my bottom lip, running his finger along it, and leant down to my ear. "Tomorrow, I don't want to give Charlie the wrong impression." He whispered in my ear, and gave me another chaste kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow." He grinned.

"Bye." I smiled at him as I got the door.

"Bye Charlie." Edward said over my shoulder, before giving me one last kiss on the forehead and leaving.

"What was with the interrogation!" I muttered to Charlie, as we both walked back into the front room.

" I don't want you two getting up to anything you shouldn't be doing." He replied coyly, flopping down into the crease of the sofa. I sighed heavily, sitting back down on the love seat by myself, feeling very uncomfortable without Edward there.

"You mean like what you where doing at my age?" I scowled.

Charlie glared at me. "That, young lady, was below the belt." I immediately felt guilty, and looked down at my hands in my lap. I opened my mouth to speak, but Charlie shut me off. "Just remember I'll be rethinking about this whole freedom ordeal, I'd be happy to have you grounded again if it meant none of the lip." He scolded. "I'm going to go make a phone call."

I stood up, stretching my arms out behind me. "I'm going to hit the sack then, night dad." I smiled, and headed for the stairs as he walked past me into the kitchen. "And by the way, I'm sorry."

Charlie smiled. "It's OK, have a nice sleep." I grinned and ran up the stairs, tripping halfway, must to Charlie's amusement, and crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**REVIEW FOR MORE!**

_A/N my god... I'm so shattered after that._

_Who wants to hear my awful joke, it's more likely British people will understand than anyone else._

_What do Americans call a fringe?_

_A BANG._

_;) Holy jizz I'm so dirty minded._


	7. Explanation

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :)**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I looked out the window as the tree's whizzed past us, beginning to make me slightly nauseous. Edward was driving, too fast for this early in the morning, it wasn't as if we where going to get stuck in traffic any time soon, and we where in Forks, where no one had anywhere of proper importance to be at this time of day. I glanced at the clock, careful not to see how fast we where travelling. _ Thirteen past ten._ I sighed. I settled for watched Edward as he drove.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked as he noticed me ogling at him.

I smiled. "Just wondering why we're out so early."

He just shrugged. "Why not? Charlie has already gone to work."

"But it's a Sunday morning." I whined.

"Esme is making everyone breakfast. She'd like us to eat breakfast together." He leant over and quickly kissed me on the cheek. "Besides, if Emmett's still asleep I need someone to help me wake him up."

I stiffened. "Everyone ones changed?" I whispered.

"Yes," His voice came out strangled. "We won't have to be careful of that vile creature any more, she's gone now." I shivered and Edward put an arm around me. "_Now_ she decides she's frightened of vampires. Delayed reactions a year later aren't good. We should get Carlisle take a look at you." He chuckled.

"Edward." I muttered. "I don't care whether or not _I _get hurt. It's you I care about."

Edward shook his head. "And I thought I was meant to be the masochistic one." I glared at him, and he took my hand in his giving it a light squeeze. "I understand." He whispered before kissing my hand.

As we walked into the Cullen household, I spotted Alice on the sofa, clutching her sides and complaining, sitting on Jaspers lap whilst he tried to comfort her. Edward chuckled, and Alice's head shot up, glaring daggers at him. "Shut. Up." She growled. Jasper flinched, as he continued to rub Alice's back. "One more word, and I _swear_ I'll cut your balls off." This time Edward winced, and wrapped an arm around my waist tightly, leading me up the stairs, apologizing quietly to Alice.

Halfway up, Rosalie came out of hers and Emmett's room, grinning hugely, showing off her pearly whites. I scrunched my forehead in confusion and Rosalie caught it, and grinned even wider, her now bright blue eyes brightening. Rosalie was like Edward, still just as immensely beautiful, whether they where human or vampire. "Morning Bella." She greeted happily. "Emmett woke up whilst you where out, Edward." She warned.

"Hi?" Involuntarily making it sound more like a question. Rosalie let out a small laugh and walked down the stairs. As I looked back to Edward I could see him roll his eyes. "What?" I asked becoming self-conscious.

"What being human does to some people. She's been smiling that big for hours now, she should be complaining to Carlisle about the pain from smiling that big, but knowing her she'll just be too grateful she's human again to complain." Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "I want to quickly give you something.... if you don't mind." I glared at him. Fully aware he was trying to pull a fast one on me.

"Edward, I swear to God..." I growled.

He placed a finger over my lips, silencing me. "Forget it." He smiled. "Let's go get something to eat. I know I'm starving."  
"Edward." I sighed.

He shook his head. "It's just a little project I've been working on. Probably not that a big deal to you." He grinned, his green eyes smouldering into mine, as he put a hand on the small of my back and guided me downstairs.

"And I thought I was stubborn." I scowled.

Edward wiggled his eyebrows childishly, then winked at me. "Later. I have a feeling you won't like it too much." I scowled and ignored him and continued walking down the stairs.

Everyone was already seated when I came in, followed by Edward trailing behind me. I sat down and Edward sat on the seat to my right, placing a kiss on the top of my head as he sat down. I could feel him as he put a hand on my thigh and gave it a slight squeeze. I whipped my head in his direction to glare at him, happy that no one managed to notice any of the exchanged between the two of us.

After we'd finished eating the best breakfast I'd probably ever had Emmett had insisted we watch a film. Which ended in a massive argument between Alice and Emmett, and Emmett with a very red ear from Alice clipping him across it, which I'd laughed at as Emmett went to go cower at Rosalie's feet, and Rosalie shouting at Alice for not being able to control her PMT. I'd laughed so much during the whole ordeal, I think Edward began to worry for my health. After all, it wasn't my fault it was so funny now the Cullen's had turned human, and having to see them go through normal human routines.

Halfway through the film the phone rang, Emmett paused it and went to pick it up. "Yo homie." He joked, winking at Rosalie to which she rolled her eyes, but still a smile playing on her lips. Emmett held the phone away from his mouth. "CARLISLE, ITS FOR YOU!" He shouted towards the stairs, before turning back to the phone. "He'll be down in a minute... maybe an hour. He's getting old."Emmett said, grinning at us like he'd just told the joke of the month.

"I heard that Emmett." Carlisle muttered appearing from the kitchen door, looking especially sleepy.

Emmett grinned innocently. "I think someone's ears are playing tricks on them." Carlisle raised an eyebrow at his biggest son, and Emmett bit his lip, handing the phone to Carlisle. "Sorry dad."

Emmett bounded back over to the sofa, putting an arm back over Rosalie, waiting for Carlisle's conversation to finish.

"Yes... I'll be down the station in ten, Charlie." Carlisle hung up then grabbed his coat pulling it on.

"What's wrong Carlisle, having a secret affair with Bella's dad?" Emmett winked.

Carlisle turned bright red. "Very funny, don't make me ground you. Anyway, he wanted to speak to me about one of you lot." He grabbed his keys before kissing Esme on the check where she was standing in the kitchen doorway and leaving.

"Who's been pissing off the police... Edward?" Emmett voiced, knowing Charlie's distaste for Edward, especially since he still wasn't forgiven for the whole Italy thing, but neither was I Charlie was only just beginning to trust me again. Everyone threw a pillow at him. "I'll just resume the film, shall I?" He muttered to himself.

As the bad film started again, I moved over so I was sitting in Edward's lap on the love seat, and his hands began to roam underneath my shirt, skimming across my breasts, causing me to moan into his neck quietly. If he was going to play games, so was I. I began rubbing myself against his leg, beginning to feel myself heat up. I pressed my face into his shoulder blade, as one of his hands moved down, and effortlessly unbuttoned the top of my jeans quietly, not causing attention from anyone else, them all too busy watching the film.

I could feel his hand slid under my panties and begin rubbing me. I bucked my hips towards his hands, and I began rubbing his length through his jeans, getting him back for his little stunt. He slipped one finger in, and I let out a loud moan, drowned out by the sound of the girl screaming in horror in the film. Edward slipped his hand back out, licking his fingers. "That was close." I whispered in his ear, then bit on his earlobe. "_You_ are trouble, mister." I whispered seductively, feeling him through the fabric.

Edward moaned quietly into my ear agreeing with me. "What are you going to do about it?"

My breathe hitched in my throat. Dirty talking Edward was such a turn on. "Bedroom. Now." I ordered, getting up from his lap. Edward got up, saluted me, and smacked me on the arse before running up the stairs too eagerly.

The rest of the Cullen's turned to me, confusion plain on their faces. I just shrugged as if I didn't know, and went to go see to Edward...

***

Edward flopped down onto the bed next to me, panting. "This... is definitely... the best thing I've ever done." He whispered against my ear, placing a kiss there, I breathed in his sweet smelling breathe washing over my face as he leaned over my face, placing a long kiss on my lips. "Making love to you..." He whispered before I cut him off with another kiss.

"I love you." I mumbled and kissed him again.

"And I you." He grinned between kisses, then he straddled over me. "How do you feel like going a second time?" He challenged, as he began trailing his fingers over my breasts. I moaned throwing my head back. Two quick knocks, stopped me and Edward both in our tracks. We both turned our heads towards his bedroom door. "It's locked." Edward whispered, sliding out of the bed and slipping some slacks on, as I licked my lips at the thought of him commando underneath the slacks. "Who is it?" Edward asked as he stood on the other side of the door.

I pulled up the comforter around me, grabbing my underwear and pulling on the first items of clothing I could find. "Me. Carlisle and Charlie are in his office... _talking_." Came Alice's chirpy voice.

Edward unlocked it from the inside, and opened a small gap in the door, only showing his head. "About what?"

Alice pushed her way through, her mouth tugging up at the corners. "Probably what you two have been up to." She giggled. "Or maybe Emmett's decided it's all right to get into trouble now we don't have to keep such a low profile..." She shook her head and sat on Edwards couch, sitting Indian style, grinning at the both of us.

Edward cleared his throat. "Alice..." I looked at Edward to see that he too was a bright red. "Do you mind... if you go." Alice shook her head no, grinning enjoying our embarrassment. He sighed in frustration, running a hand over his face. "Is this part of the whole PMT thing?" He asked.

Alice scowled. "No. It's not. I blame that girlfriend there of yours." She said as she wiggled a finger accusingly at me. "You never told me how painful this was!" She growled.

I held up hands up in mock surrender. "Go take a Tylenol period pants." I joked, knowing it'd wind her up.

"That's a good idea." Alice muttered getting up. "And you can stop with the jokes, or I'll tell Charlie and Carlisle that you where asking for them." She warned skipping out the room.

I sighed, and flopped backwards onto Edward's bed as he did at the same time. We both turned to each other grinning. I rolled over and straddled myself over him, and began rubbing him through his slacks. "You look so sexy in my underwear and shirt." He murmured as he leaned up for a kiss to which I let him have.

"Shower." I mumbled against his lips.

He grinned, and locked my wrists together with his hands. "I'm only willing to let you go if I'm allowed to join you." He whispered teasingly.

I smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way." I murmured as I leant down to kiss him.

After we'd gotten out the shower, I dried my hair, and made sure I resembled near enough what I looked like when I'd left the house today. Edward spent half an hour trying to tame the sex hair, which I'd given him, and it was much to my disappointment when he managed to get it back to its usual sexy messy self.

Edward and I left his bedroom, me cuddling into his side. He kissed the top of my head once we got to Carlisle's office door, knocking twice before he waltzed right in. "Maybe Edward could explain to you... I'm sure he knows all our stories better than we do ourselves... and I don't know how to go about it without giving either of us a heart attack." Carlisle chuckled, as Charlie turned around to face us, looking a little pale.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked slowly.

Carlisle shrugged, a small smile on his face. "He guessed. He knew something was up when he first arrived."

Edward sighed heavily, allowing himself to sit down on one of Carlisle's over sized leather chairs. He slid to one side, patting the space next to him, whilst looking me in the eyes signalling for me to join him. I obliged, giving him a small confused smile as our fingers fused together.

Charlie looked at our hands awkwardly, gulping, then diverting his eyes back to Carlisle. Carlisle gave Edward and I both small smiles. "Maybe Edward should tell you his story, as off last week."

Edward frowned. "You mean like Italy... and stuff?"

Carlisle nodded. "Why not?"

"Are you mad?! He'll shoot me!" Edward shrieked.

I doubled over in laughter, holding myself together from the waist, a month from now Edward wouldn't give a damn about what Charlie could _attempt_ doing to him. Both Edward and Charlie scowled at me, and I straightened up. "I'm going to go help Esme in the kitchen, Emmett's eating like there's no tomorrow. Maybe I'll go give him a lecture about how he'll be resembling a sumo wrestler soon enough." Carlisle laughed awkwardly, before leaving.

I grinned at Edward and he rolled his eyes. "Where should I start..." He mumbled to himself.

"The influenza." I murmured, giving his hand a little squeeze.

Edward smiled down at me, kissing the top of my head, squeezing my hand back. "Don't worry, I won't shoot you... unless it's that bad." Edward winced, and Charlie smirked back.

He let out out a huff, and began his story. "When I was living in Chicago, Carlisle found me dying of the Spanish Influenza... although there where a lot of other people dying of it back then, he chose me to change... so he did, that was after both my own parents had died themselves of course, Carlisle wouldn't ever give up someone's chance of having a life if he could help it. Then Carlisle met Esme of course, then Rosalie came along and soon after Emmett. Then one day Alice and Jasper joined our little family too. Alice could see.. the future."

"Could?" Charlie choked out.

Edward laughed. "She still does... though it comes at random times, not exactly when she wants it like before. A bit like on that's so raven." He laughed. "and I used to be able to read minds." Charlie choked on a cough again. Edward chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not a bad ass vampire that's going to bite you neck off any time soon."

"Edward." I scowled, jabbing him in the side.

"Anyway... last year I met Bella," He grinned, blushing. "And then we had that encounter with some nomads, and that whole Arizona thing was a cover up whilst we were trying to get Bella safe. Then the whole incident on Bella's birthday happened in September." Edward winced at the memory. "You know I'd never hurt Bella intentionally. Leaving last September was for her own good... or so I thought." He shrugged. "Then when I found out Bella was supposedly dead... I couldn't live knowing a world without Bella even existed, it sickened me to my core. So... I went to Italy, to ask to die." Edward smiled weakly at me as I rested my head on his shoulder, whilst I was blinking back tears. "Then Bella came and got to play superman for once." He laughed, I smiled a little.

"You weren't in LA?"

"No. We couldn't exactly go out in the sun with people watching."

"You'd melt or burn to death, right?" Charlie asked, looking positively scared.

Edward snorted and I giggled. "Vampires are nothing like that Charlie, we can't go out in the sunlight be we would of '_sparkled_'." He said, using his hands to gesture the quote marks.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm still waiting for you to say how you changed back."

"While I was hunting last weekend with Emmett, I came across these ducks... they looked fun to chase after."

"A duck?" I laughed hysterically. "You where hunting ducks!"

He sighed heavily, his cheeks burning a cute pink colour. "People eat duck Bella, thank you very much."

**REVIEW FOR MORE OF COURSE!**

_A/N I loved the duck bit. You can hate me for it.... but this is categorized as humour...._

_this chapter sucks a bit._

_CHECK OUT MY OTHER NEW STORIESSSSSS. Gasp!Shock! Horror!_


	8. Drink between dads

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :)**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Carlisle cracked open his can of beer, after Esme had invited Charlie and I to stay for dinner, handing one to Charlie in the mean time as he sat down next to him on the couch as they watched baseball in the Cullen's front room.

Emmett came running down the stairs, holding up his shirt, showing us all his stomach. "Carlisleeeeeee." He whined. "I think I'm pregnant."

Carlisle stole a quick five second look at Emmett, then laughed. "Your bloated, I did warn you about eating too much."

Emmett frowned at his stomach. Then back up at Carlisle. "A food baby?" He laughed and patted his stomach. "Can't wait till this load of _shit_ comes out the other end." He winked at Rosalie, making her shudder delicately. "Can I have one of those?" Emmett asked, pointing to the beer in Carlisle's hand.

"Just _one_." He warned. "God only knows how over the top you can go at times."

"Yeah yeah." Emmett muttered walking off.

Edward rolled his eyes, and rested his head on my lap where we lay on the floor on a pile of Esme's cushions whilst reading. Five minutes later, Edward tossed the book across the room, hitting the wall there, with an angry face. "Awful, I don't know how people can stand to read such _crap_." He muttered.

I laughed. "You know how funny you sound cursing."

He sighed. "It's even got me swearing in front of ladies." I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "Had I still been a vampire whilst reading that, I would have had a lot more restraint with such vulgar language."

"What book was it?" I asked between laughs.

"Shadow God by Aaron Rayburn" He spat out In disgust.

I kissed him on the cheek. "I understand, it is rubbish."

"He probably wrote it whilst in elementary school." I giggled, and sat up from my laying position. "Hey." He mumbled, pushing me back down playfully. I grabbed the nearest pillow, whacking it over his head whilst laughing hysterically at his face afterwards. Edward narrowed his eyes at me, and grabbed a pillow in one of his hands, and whacked me back.

I giggled as I scrambled up the stairs, tripping often, and ran back down again after Edward had lost me, hiding behind the sofa, small giggles erupting from my mouth every now and then.

"Hey Belllllllllllllllllllllsy." Emmett grinned as he rested backwards in his chair, his expression clearly showing him drunk. "What where you two doing for your clothes to look that messed up? Do you think Charlie would approve of you twos activities."

I could hear the sound of masculine laughter, and as I crawled around the sofa, saw Carlisle and Charlie both giggling. Them too, clearly drunk. Charlie raised an eyebrow and pointed at me when he caught me. "If I _ever_ catch you two under my roof doing it whilst I'm there, I'll cut his family jewels off."

Emmett giggled. "I'm hungry now."

"Maybe we could have vixen for dinner tomorrow." Carlisle laughed, "I haven't had it in centuries"

"Yeah, let's go shoot some poor deer." Jasper muttered rolling his eyes without even looking up from his thick volume on the floor by Alice's feet.

Alice's face contorted one of horror, and Emmett mock gasped. "Not poor little Bambi!" He laughed, throwing his head back and falling backwards off the chair, earning laughter from both Carlisle and Charlie.

Esme tutted at them. "I'll get the ice." She muttered going back into the kitchen. I followed after her with Alice, as she grumbled about animal rights. "You've only been human a little over a day, Alice."

"But still." Alice argued back as we both sat down at the table opposite each other. "Them animals have futures too, and Carlisle _did_ used to be against killing. It's immoral."

Esme sighed and handed Emmett an ice pack where he was standing at the door. "Thanks mom." He grinned stupidly and left.

She turned around smiling, flicking the kettle on and joined us taking a seat at the head of the table. "Alice..." She sighed. "What's the difference? We were killing animals before for our benefit, what's the difference now honey?"

She frowned angrily. "Because we don't _have_ to any more, we can eat other stuff. It's not like we're going to die, or attack the first living thing we see for that instance."

Esme shook her head. "Maybe you should talk to Carlisle about it in the morning, he'll talk some sense into you."

"He'll have a hangover." Esme grabbed the kettle pouring out each of us a cup of tea.

"True, maybe you'll sober him up a bit with the issue." She chuckled. I could feel something touching my leg, trailing up and down it. I frowned. "What's wrong?" Esme asked noticing my face.

"Nothing." I frowned as I took a sip of the tea Esme had just made. I could still feel the weird feeling of my leg, so I set my cup down, kicking whatever it was forcefully with my other leg, hitting something much larger and bigger than what I intended to hit. I shrieked, bringing my legs up onto the chair whilst the unknown creature began to laugh one of my favourite sounds. I scowled as Edward climbed up onto the chair next to me. "What was that for?"

"Running away." He laughed, and slung an arm over my shoulder. "We need photos of the three drunk lost causes at the moment now though. They're trying to walk in heals."

"The perfect blackmail." Alice sniggered bouncing up from her seat in a flurry.

Edward grinned, stealing Alice's drink and gulped it down, whilst Esme scolded him for having awful manners.

The rest of the night had continued with little chatter and laughs, until we'd gotten too tired to stay up, and I was too tired to drive home, plus Charlie obviously wasn't in a fit enough state to drive us home. Esme had played the stern mother, and said it'd serve all three of them right for drinking so much, so we'd left them on the floor.

I climbed into Edward's bed, cuddling into him, trying to feel all his body heat. I could feel Edward smiled against my cheek. "It's very quiet." He whispered. I hummed a yes back. I could feel Edward brush his lips across my ear lobe in the most seductive way possible as my eyes began to drift shut. My eyes widened and I smiled, twisting over till I was lying on top of him. "If I could, _I'd have you right here, right now_." He whispered into my ear.

"What's stopping you?" I giggled quietly, bringing my lips down to his in a slow seductive kiss making us both moan for more.

Edward flipped me over, and I could just see his face in the light from the moon outside the window. "Do I have you approval?" He teased.

"Always." I murmured, locking my arms on his shoulders and kissing him again.

Edward pulled away quickly, and came back down with the little packet between his teeth. "Condom." He winked. I giggled as he began to kiss down my body...

***

**Bella's Point Of View**

I woke up the next morning to Alice jumping at the end of the bed.

"WAKE UP." She screeched. "We've got school, remember?"

"I'm sick." Edward moaned tiredly.

"Awww, my poor little baby." I soothed jokingly, rolling on top of him and hugging him. I looked at Edward's expression to see him pouting with an adorable sleepy look. "I know what could wake you up." I giggled.

"Get up you stupid idiots." Alice practically growled.

"Get lost Alice we're having an intimate moment." Edward mumbled as he began kissing me.

"You'll never have another intimate moment, _ever_, again if you don't get up."

"Give me five minutes, and I'll be up."

"Mhmmm, a quickie, huh?" I giggled.

I heard Alice snort in disgust. "Five minutes, remember Charlie's still downstairs."

Edward sighed. "Fine."

"Good boy." Alice giggled, followed by the click of his bedroom door.

Edward stretched beneath me. "I still think I'm tired after last nights activities, in my opinion, I'm in no condition to do anything any time soon. Maybe I should spend the day in bed with a favourite person of mine..." He winked, ducking his head into my shoulder and placing kisses along it.

I giggled and swatted him away. "I've got morning breathe."

"So do I." He winked, cuddling me into the side of him.

I smiled as Edward messed about with me, playfully kissing me and hugging me. "Come on." I encouraged. "We can shower together."

"Really?" He grinned

"I'm not having shower sex if that's what your thinking."

Edward jutted his bottom lip out."But I've got morning wood." I looked down, raising an eyebrow when I realised he was lying to me."Well.... not yet anyway."

I giggled, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before manoeuvring out of the bed, making sure I didn't get exposed to the morning cold that I wasn't used to just yet as I slipped on the first shirt my hands reached and began walking to the bathroom. Edward grabbed me from behind, carrying me over his shoulder. "Edward." I screeched.

"Bell-a" He mocked. "Shower timeeee."

Becoming human had certainly made Edward a lot more playful...

***

Edward kissed Esme on the cheek as we descended the stairs, and he then went to quickly grab us some breakfast, which Esme had probably made whilst we was getting ready.

I giggled as I saw Carlisle and Charlie, both watching television, looking like they'd just woken up. Both men turned around to scowl at me. "Have fun last night?" I mocked. "Poor you two." I laughed a litter louder, and this time Alice joined in with me, both of us laughing profusely. Carlisle and Charlie both winced from the noise and we laughed a little harder.

"Edward. Tell these two to shut up." Carlisle complained.

Edward grinned, each one of his hands over Alice's and I's mouths to make us stop laughing. "Ouchh!" Edward shouted, taking his hands away from our mouths and shaking his hand. "Stupid little b- ... pixie." He scowled.

"Awwwww, poor Eddie." I cooed teasingly as I took his hand and planted a kiss on it. "I'll get you some ice for it."

"Call the hospital, Edward," Carlisle moaned. "I'm taking a sick day."

"Sure dad." Edward chuckled as he picked up the phone, holding it to his ear with his shoulder. I laughed walking into the kitchen to get some ice.

I grabbed it and pressed it against Edward's hand. "Thank you." Edward whispered in my ear. "Yes, he's taking a hangover day.... I mean sick day." Edward sniggered into the phone. Esme hit him on the head with a dishcloth playfully as she headed back into the kitchen. "Who wants a beer?" Edward chuckled winking at Alice and I.

"Get to school already." Carlisle mumbled into the sofa.

**REVIEW FOR MORE.**

_A/N Already halfway through the next chapter, so hurry up and review._


	9. Hangovers & A Talk

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Edward and I laughed as we did our biology lab.

"Well, at least we know Mike's never going to get laid." He winked at me, as I giggled.

"Don't be mean." I laughed smacking him playfully in the chest.

He shrugged. "Not my problem. He's still sending glares my way."

I turned around, and sure enough, he was. I sat back down on my stool. "Then stop looking. He'll get bored."

"It's just because I'm so hot. I should be locked away, only for the eyes of you." I laughed and leant my head on his shoulder as he sat down. Edward wrapped his arm around me, kissing the side of my head. "Carlisle's got a meeting in Seattle tonight." He whispered. "Esme's going with him. I think they trust us enough not to get killed whilst they're away." He nipped my ear gently. "I'm thinking of inviting a certain someone over." he whispered.

"Mmmm, and who's that?"

"MR CULLEN WOULD YOU CARE TO REPEAT WHAT IVE JUST SAID?"

I frowned at Mr. Banner, turning to Edward, before groaning. It was a lot easier to talk in class when Edward could keep tabs on what the teacher was thinking. "I don't know sir, sorry." Edward apologized.

"Stay behind after the lesson." He glared at Edward before breaking off into a long speech.

"Sorry." I whispered.

Edward replied with a roll of his eyes. "My fault." He whispered under his breathe. "Don't apologize for my mistakes." He took my hand in his, giving it a squeeze. "Love you." He mouthed, then winked at me.

I blushed, biting my lip as Mr Banner looked our way before giving us each a death glare.

Edward kissed my cheek at the end of the lesson. "I'll wait outside."

He shook his head. "Go to your next lesson, I don't want you to get into trouble."

I sighed. "Yes _dad _"

He chuckled as I left the room. I could see Mike waiting for me around the corner, I thanked the stars that he hadn't seen me, and decided I may as well wait for Edward.

I picked at my nails until Edward came out ten minutes later, with a disgusted look on his face, turning into a smile as he saw me. I grinned back. He grabbed my hand kissing it. "Thought I told you to go to your next lesson."

"I ignored you."

Edward chuckled, kissing my knuckles. "What am I going to do with you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know.... maybe we should skip the next lesson so we can have a biology lesson of our own?"

Edward chuckled. "I've got you in some bad habits. But seeing as I wouldn't mind..." I grinned as Edward threw his arm around my shoulder, hugging me close as I snuggled into him. "Beautiful girl." He murmured as he kissed my head. Edward and I sat on Charlie's couch hugging as he hummed songs out loud to the both of us. "Bella." He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah?"

"You know now I get older... and we'll get older together. Do you ever think about our future?"

"Sometimes."

"Would you marry me.... if I asked you in another five years time? Even ten?"

"Marriage is a scary thing, Edward."

"It'd be easy, and I'd be there with you through it all. But honestly, would you every marry me?" He asked, his green eyes twinkling.

"When the time comes, I'd say yes."

"That wasn't my proposal by the way." He chuckled. "It'll be a lot more romantic than that."

I groaned. "Edward-"

He placed two fingers over my lips. "Don't worry, I've got _years_ to plan it now." He winked at me playfully as I smacked his shoulder.

"What about kids?" He grinned wider.

I froze. "I've never thought of having kids before."

"Would you?"

"Honestly? I'm terrified of the thought." I admitted. "I'd be a crap mom."

Edward lifted my chin up with his finger, giving me a little kiss. "You wouldn't. You'd be amazing."

"Don't you think thats a little biased?"

Edward chuckled. "Forget about being a bad mom, because you won't be.... but do you see kids in our future?"

I closed my eyes, resting my head on his shoulder, smiling a little at the little mental picture I imagined up in my head. "Yes." I opened one eye, to see him smiling. "What about you?"

He grinned, putting his hands on either side of my head as I leant down, grinning back. "I see us in a nice house, maybe my old childhood home in Chicago, happily married, and our own children." We both smiled as we kissed. "Beautiful little kids running about that are just as pretty as their mother."

I grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me. "Now I can't get the picture out of my mind."

"Describe it."

Edward grinned, as he lay down where I was now laying on the couch, an arm around my shoulder, both our heads touching. "My old house in Chicago, Carlisle and I both thought it was a good idea to keep it. Its a nice old house, the same as it was back when I was a child, I haven't changed anything to it. You'd like it. Then there's you and I, my moms ring on your finger, both smiling happily, and these little beautiful babies, lots of babies. Maybe a cat."

"Cat?" I laughed a little at the mental image with a cat now involved. I never thought Edward to be a cat guy. The front door slammed, making Edward and I both turn to give each other confused looks. Charlie wasn't meant to be home till late tonight.

"Who's babies?" Charlie asked as he came in.

"Hey dad." I smiled.

"Hi Charlie." Edward smiled back at him as he popped his head out the door, before coming out from behind it.

Edward sat up into a position that would keep Charlie happy. I almost rolled my eyes and pulled Edward back down again. Charlie could go over the top at times. Charlie cocked his head to the side. "Who's babies?"

Edward and I both blushed, before Edward got up, running a shaky hand through his hair. I got up too, wrapping an arm around Edwards waist. "No ones." I replied.

Charlie frowned, then turned to Edward. "I need to have a word with my daughter if you don't mind, Edward."

"OK." Edward croaked, kissing my cheek. "I'll see you later. Charlie." He smiled as he left.

"Take a seat Bella." I sat down on my seat, whilst Charlie paced across the living room. "If these... rumours are true,"

"What rumours?"

I looked up at Charlie to see his face bright red, whilst he looked at his feet. "I understand what happens in a relationship when you reach a certain point..."

"You mean sex?" I mumbled quietly.

Charlie looked at me, before turning back to face the wall. "All i'm saying is, Bella, for my sanity. Make sure your safe when you are..."

"OK OK OK , I've got the picture... thanks dad." I muttered sarcastically.

Charlie's face turned a little whiter. "I'd just like to make sure my daughter doesn't get knocked up so early on in life. You'll of moved on by the time your in college."

I rolled my eyes. "I really won't of. Things are different with Edward and I dad, this isn't one of those relationships people have with each other when they're lying to themselves." I looked down at my hands. "I love him dad."

He sighed taking a seat next to me. "I know. When he left... that wasn't normal." I gave Charlie a hug, one which he returned. "And I can tell he loves you back, Bells, but I still worry. I'm a dad."

I laughed. "One thing."

"Shoot."

"You haven't been talking to Renee have you?"

"If I did, I wouldn't hear the end of it."He laughed. "And that doesn't mean I approve of you having sex either. If your going to... you know... I don't want to know."

"Sure dad." I smiled. "By the way, can I stay at Edwards tonight?" I smiled timidly.

"As long as your not going to spend the night.... doing stuff I wouldn't approve of." He smiled a little before getting himself a beer.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I laughed, as I got up going to go pack an overnight bag.

***

I knocked on the Cullens door, being greeted with Emmett slinging me over his shoulder.

"Booze, check. Cups, check. Films, check, Entertainment for Eddie boy, check.

I scowled at Emmett. "I can hear you."

He rolled his eyes. "Ok ok, stripper for Edward, check."

"Where is Edward?" I scowled. I most definitely enjoyed him greeting me.

Emmett laughed. "You'll love this. He's already slurring his words together." He kicked open Edwards bedroom door with his foot. "Hey hot stuff." He laughed at Edward. "I got your girl."

"'ayyyyyyyyyy yousss exxy beast." He winked, ordering me forwards with a finger.

I laughed, Emmett thrusting a bottle of vodka in my hand before pushing me forwards towards Edward. "Drink up, Bells. You've got catching up to do." He winked.

I sat on Edward's lap, drinking the clear liquid, whilst Edward placed hickeys up and down my neck. The liquid was nasty at first, but after the first couple of sips, it became more enjoyable. I grinned, as I grabbed Edward's crotch, giggling, and dropping the empty glass bottle on the rug.

"Let's do shots." Emmett insisted. "I always heard those were fun."

Edward smiled docilely. "jjjurrr-st drink wit out da bottle, why cause maw washing up?" He slurred.

"We shall." Emmett grinned, handing over most of the alcohol to Edward and I. Leaving him Alice, Jasper and Rosalie with a bottle of beer each.

"'ayyy boot-ayyyy-ful." Edward slurred, his eyes half closed, beckoning me towards him with his index finger once again as he sat on his bed.

"Wassup sex god." I mumbled back, jumping onto him, both of us falling onto his pillows, laughing in hysterics. "Mmmm." I moaned as Edward began kissing me wildly.

I could feel him strained against his jeans. I grinned, as I began to undo his belt, and pull down the zip of his jeans, before leaning back up for a kiss. This time gentle and sweet. I got back to his shirt, pulling apart the fabric were the buttons scattered across the room. Edward moaned as I licked his chest.

He pulled my shirt off, rolling us both under the covers as we nipped at each others bodies, kissing each other all over, before falling asleep.

***

I rubbed my eyes aching all over. I hugged closer towards Edward. "Are you awake?" I whispered.

Edward groaned. "I am now."

A loud knock on the door woke us up. "MORNING MY BEAUTIFUL LITTLE MINIONS."

Edward threw a pillow at her. "Shut uppp."

Alice shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "Learn to handle your alcohol. _LIGHTWEIGHTS._" She accused. "We all saw your little show last night, and a certain camera of ours.... and a _few _phones. Wonder what would happen if they found there way around the town, Edward?" Alice eyes glistened as she cocked her head to the side, a mischievous smile on her lips. "Maybe if you paid me a few favours I could delete one for each favour?"

"Don't be absurd." Edward growled, rolling out of the bed in his boxers. "I'll tell Carlisle and Esme. They wouldn't want me dead, Charlie will shoot me."

Alice grinned. "Esme and Carlisle thought we would behave. _We_ did, _you _two however..."

"What do you want?" He sighed, folding his arms across his chest, huffing.

"Well, you could drive me to LA for a little shopping spree... I don't think I'll be able to drive there without taking a nap on the way.... and it's always good to have someone carry yours bags."

"That's what Jaspers for."

"You make him sound like my pet camel."

"He is." Alice glared at Edward. "He looks like one too."

Alice thumped him in the gut. "And I get to take Bella with me, and she has to try on everything I pull out for her, and she won't fuss."

I gave Edward a sad look, as he sighed heavily. "Alice..."

"Trust me, it's better than what Emmett was planning. You know he can't think without saying it aloud these days."

"Call Irina, get her to bite him again."

Alice grinned. "That's the beauty, she can't! Carlisle called them up in Denali, they're going to the volturi, trying to get rid of the existence of vampires. Get everyone to change back into humans. I have a feeling it'll go according to plan." She clapped her hands together. "Get ready for school. You'll give Charlie ideas if he hears you both weren't in." Alice skipped off out the door, slamming it behind her.

I groaned, nuzzling my face into Edwards chest. "I don't feel too good." I mumbled.

"That makes the both of us." He sighed, hiding his face in my hair. "I call a bed day."

"Too right." I mumbled closing my eyes. "I think this is what it feels like before you die."

"I second that." He groaned.

**REVIEW FOR MORE!**

_A/N! Camping next chapter I think.... or maybe more of the hangover? Not sure yet. Review and ill get some more up soon. Im very busy with mocks, and being kept busy with jobs between that. so im sorry I cant update as much as id like to._

_Will try to get at least another 5 chapters done for this story this year._

_Reviews make me write more o.o_


	10. Camping

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Alice grumbled as she folded her arms across her chest. "Mud! Frickin' mud!"

"You didn't seem to mind before." Carlisle smiled at her as he threw a bag into the boot.

"_Before,_" She sneered. "I wouldn't of gotten my shoes muddy!"

"So?"

"Do you know how hard these were to find?"

He smiled smugly. "Not very. Your Alice."

"Shut up." She snapped, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm human now. I wont exactly be able to run to France and get a new pair!"

Carlisle sighed. "Now you know how the rest of the world feels."

"No one in the rest of the world feels hate like this."

"Change into another pair."

Alice walked back into the house grumbling about it not being fair. I frowned looking up at Edward with pleading eyes.

"Not. A. Chance." He smirked.

I pouted. "Pleaseeee." I frowned, "do you really want me to end up killing myself?"

"Bella. Be serious."

"It's what will happen."

"And how would you go about that?"

"They'll be a hungry bear... and he'll just so decide he likes to eat on people called Bella with brown eyes and brown hair _and-_"

"Tell the bears to bring it. I'll take them on."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, and looked up at him innocently. "There'll be a lot of sex in it for you."

Edward closed his eyes, placing his forearms on my shoulders. "We can have sex in the woods if we feel like it."

"I won't." I assured him.

He opened his eyes, amused, cocking his head to the side. "And if we do?"

"We_ wont_."

I folded my arms across my chest as he leaned forwards, running his nose against my jaw line. "I love you." He whispered.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breathe, before pushing him back a bit, and looking him in the eye. "Edward, I'm serious." I begged. "Please."

"Just once Bella. Please? For me?" He smiled. "I've never been camping before."

"But this is a man thing!" I exclaimed. "It's what you men should be doing to bond!"

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and bent his head down to my neck and began rubbing his head against it affectionately. "Please," He whispered. "I never got to have this human experience with my parents."

I felt a little bad. I sighed, and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Fine." I sighed quietly.

He leant back straightening up, before giving me a kiss. "God I love you woman!"

"There's a fine line between love and hate." I smirked to him jokingly.

He rolled his eyes pecking me on the lips. "You won't regret this, promise."

Alice came running outside, and pulled on Carlisles sleeve. "Daddddddy" She smiled sweetly, Carlisle turned around to face her. "I'm pregnant."

He sighed heavily. "Congratulations. Now can I have your bag?"

"I can't come if I'm pregnant, I might go into early labour."

"I know your lying."

"I'M NOT!" Alice turned to Jasper who was standing there with an amused expression on his face. She pulled out a white stick. "Look, little red plus sign."

"You drew that yourself."

"No I never."  
"The lines all wobbly."

"Fucking Emmett." She hissed under her breathe, then looked back at Carlisle pleadingly. "Please dadddy?" She smiled sweetly, tilting her head to the side.

Carlisle lifted his finger getting her to lean closer towards him. "The answer's no."

Alice stomped her foot like a little girl having a tantrum. "And I thought you were nice!" She shouted, giving up and getting into the car and folding her arms across her chest angrily.

"I am." Carlisle smiled.

"I can see this is going to end badly already." Alice muttered. "Especially that big oaf."

"Where is he?"

"Fucking Rosalie."

"Language Alice." Carlisle sighed. "Just like a little four year old, honestly." He turned to us smiling.

"I HEARD THAT." She shouted, putting her earphones on and scrunching her nose up at Carlisle.

We all chuckled.

"Get in you three, I'll get Esme and Em and Rose."

Jasper got in next to Alice in Edward's Volvo in the back seat, as Edward went to the front seat and me in the passenger seat.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa," Alice whined, "can you come and sit next to me, I don't think this _man_ deserves to sit here."

I sighed rolling my eyes and swapping seats with Jasper so he was now in the front. Emmett, Rose, Esme and Carlisle came out of the house a little while after, and getting into the Jeep. Carlisle came over giving Edward various directions before tapping the bonnet of Edward's car.

"DON'T HURT MY BABY!" Edward shouted out his window at Carlisle's retreating figure. I could almost hear Carlisle's eyes rolling.

Alice and I both sniggered, then she pulled out a magazine and chatting to me, whilst I tuned it all out...

"Bella would you stop it?" Edward asked.

"Stop what?" I smiled innocently, before going back to

"Pulling faces."

"Your the one looking in the mirror."

"Of course I'm looking in the mirror my beautiful lady is in the back." I snorted, and stuck my tongue out at him. "Very mature." He muttered, rolling his eyes at me in the mirror with a smirk playing on his lips. I scowled.

Alice smirked evily at me and kicked Edward's seat. "Don't mess with my bitch." She kicked his chair again.

"What the hell!" Edward shouted, and Alice kicked it again giggling. He turned to Jasper. "Can you tell your _midget_ of a wife to stop kicking my chair?"

Jasper smiled peacefully. "Alice dear, give him an extra kick from me."

Edward sighed heavily. "Great, a stupid pixie kicking my chair, _and _no sex for an entire weekend." He muttered, but still loud enough for all of us to hear. Alice giggled, taunting him.

I rolled my eyes looking out the window.

"I'd rather be fishing with Charlie." I admitted.

Everyone turned to face me, all smiling slyly, till Edward turned his facial expression into an upset one. "What about spending time with me?"

"No, I didn't mean that..." I stuttered, whilst amusment danced in his eyes. "You know this isn't my thing Edward, I'm going to end up killing myself."

"I wont let you hurt yourself." He winked, "You can make it up in sexual favours if you want."

"No way." I scowled, pointing a finger at him. "And get your eyes back on the road mister."

"Yes Ma'am" He mocked turning back to the front.

"Anyway, there's no chance in hell I'm going to have sex in the forest... you won't know who's watching."

Alice grinned slyly. "Actually, it could be quite fun."

"Of course." I muttered sarcastically.

"We have the privacy of our tent." Edward said almost too innocently.

"I don't care! When I say no sex, no sex." I scowled at the back of his head.

"Jazz and I are going to do it up a tree." Alice commented.

Edward sighed. "Not fair." He said like a little boy, punching Jasper on the shoulder. "How comes he always gets what he wants."

"Maybe you should join them then." I snapped.

He sighed heavily. I growled in frustration and began scratching at the fabric that was covering my knees.

"I think everyone just needs to take a deep breathe. We're all just too overwhelmed with the possibilities of having sex, and someone in the family walking in."

Alice scowled, reaching her little legs over to the back of his seat, and gave him a thump in the back of it. "Shut the hell up."

He slouched in his seat. "All I'm saying is maybe we should pull over to give you and Bella a breather, Alice."

"We don't need a breather." She snapped back.

He sighed heavily.

"AND DON'T GIVE EDWARD THAT LOOK."

"Don't know what your talking about _honey_." Jasper mocked.

I gave Jasper a kick in the back of his chair, Alice and I both giving each other a hi-five after. "I'm not speaking to you two." Alice said as her head appeared between Edward and Jasper.

"_Good. _Maybe I'll get the chance to get your annoying three year old voice out of my head, and get rid of the constant headache you give me." Edward snapped, his face bright red as he kept his eyes on the road.

"DON'T TALK TO MY WIFE LIKE THAT! YOU ARROGANT PRICK." Jasper shouted at Edward, him turning a bright red too.

"Do you want me to pull over and knock you out into next week?" Edward shouted back at him. "I'LL USE YOUR DEAD CORPSE AS A HOOD ORNIMENT."

I giggled, whilst Alice glared, wagging a finger at me. "Don't you dare encourage that oaf of a douche."

I smiled. "He's Edward, of course I'm going to."

He turned to smile at me. "That's my girl, I love you."

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you." Edward sighed, and I felt a little guilty at snapping at him like that. Before I could respond, Jasper cut in.

"Well Alice, looks like we're the only couple who don't offend each other."

Alice gave him a dirty look and looked out the window, sticking her finger up at him.

"Ouch." I smirked at Jasper, and promised myself I'd apologise to Edward soon. In private.

The rest of the car ride was silent, no one making a sound or trying to talk to anyone else.

**Esme's Point Of View**

I smiled at my youngest son as he got out of his car, but gave him a questioning look when I noticed the expression on it.

"We all had a bit of an... argument." He replied meekly as he came over and gave me a hug.

I rubbed his back. "You'll forgive each other soon enough." I assured as he walked off to go retrieve our camping bags out of the car.

I could just tell this wasn't going to end well. I gave Carlisle a concerned look, him returned one of confusion. I sighed heavily. Maybe it'd better for him to learn from his mistakes.

**Edward's Point Of View**

Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle set up the tents whilst I was forced with Alice to go and find some wood for a fire.

I frowned at Bella as I watched her looking at her hands in her lap, fiddling with them looking worried and guilty. I started walking over to her before getting a something itchy rubbed along my arm. I turned to see Alice with a stinging nettle in hand grinning.

"OW!" I yelled. "What the hell Alice?" I scowled at her as I noticed the white bumps beginning to emerge on my arm. I whimpered in pain, pissed at how much it stung.

She giggled and skipped off.

I scowled at her before picking up a rock. I felt a hand close around my fist.

"Edward." Carlisle said from behind me.

"Hi dad...." I said sheepishly turning around.

"A rock Edward? Honestly. You should know better."

"SHE STARTED IT! And now I'm all itchy because of that idiot."

"You could of caused some serious damage Edward." Carlisle rolled his eyes dragging me to sit down on a log so he could put some ointment crap on it.

I scowled at the little pixie who I could see hiding in a bush she stuck her tongue at me as I itched.

"Keep still."

I bit my lip trying to not act like a baby.

"You OK?" Bella asked quietly as she came to sit next to me after Carlisle left.

"Yeah." I replied, placing my hand gently on top of hers. I stroked the side of it.

Bella ran a hand through my hair gently. "I'm sorry."

I wrapped my arms around her waist, nuzzling the hair on her shoulder away with my face so I could place a kiss on her neck. "My fault. I'm sorry too."

She melted into me. I smiled against my neck.

"I love you." I breathed against her neck.

Bella grabbed my hand pulling me out of sight of anyone else.

"Edward" She smiled as she slipped her hands under my shirt and began to trail her hands up my chest. Before she brought them back out again fumbling with my buttons as she pushed me up against a tree.

I bent my head so I could capture her lips with mine. I moaned as she slipped off my shirt.

**Alice's Point Of View**

"NO!" I shouted. "YOU JUMP OVER THAT FIRE JASPER WHITLOCK, AND I'LL MAKE SURE EDWARD DOES KNOCK YOU OUT INTO NEXT WEEK."

"Ch-chick-chick-chickennnnnn!" Emmett teased, then got up and began making chicken arms.

"I'll call Carlisle." I said simply.

Both of them shut up. I smiled smugly folding my arms across my chest.

"I'm going to bed, you coming with me Jazz?"

"Yes dear." He replied, whilst Emmett laughed at him.

"Can I come too honey dearest?" Emmett teased.

Before I knew it, Jasper had picked up a stick and threw it at Emmett's head. "I dare _you_ to jump over it."

Emmett shrugged, taking a step back and doing a run up before doing a total Bella and tripping slightly. Jasper breathed a sigh of relief. I looked down at the bottom of Emmett's jogging pants calmly.

The bottom had caught alight. "Emmett... your kind of on fire." I said lamely not really giving a damn.

Emmett shrieked rolling around on the floor whilst Jasper laughed hysterically at him, Emmett was still rolling around when the fire had gone. "This isn't over, bitch." he shouted pointing a finger at Jasper. I giggled as I pulled him into our tent.

**Rosalie's Point Of View**

I could feel Emmett running his hands down my body as I began to wake up. "Hey baby." He smiled, getting on top of me and resting on his elbows.

I scowled, shifting uncomfortably. "This floor's hard."

He winked. "So am I."

I pushed his chest, him rolling over onto the space next to me. "Pig." I muttered. "I look gross, I feel gross, don't even _think_ about _it_." I snapped, pointing a finger at his chest. "I'm going back to sleep." I muttered, rolling over so he couldn't see my face and settling back to sleep again.

**Emmett's Point Of View**

I scowled at Rose's head, and stalked off out of the tent and into the forest looking for something remotely interesting to do. _I bet even Bella and Edward are having sex_. I thought, then began cursing them.

There was no way either of them would deny each other anything. So unfair. Sometimes it was like Rosalie had the dick in our relationship. I cupped my dick, making sure it was still there, now paranoid it might vanish from my sudden epiphany. _Rosalie does own my dick, she could do __anything to it._ I shuddered at the cruel things that women could do to me.

I grumbled to myself before catching a beautiful brown colour I missed since I'd been changed. I grinned wickedly, roaring as I jumped behind the beast, grabbing it into a headlock. How I missed this....

**Carlisle's Point Of View**

I smiled at my wife as she sat in our sleeping bag next to me whilst drinking her coffee by the fire. We'd gotten up early to watch the sunrise, and it had been unexpectedly quiet.

"Jazz just stay calm." I heard Alice order as rustling made its way towards us. I frowned, till I noticed Jasper walking into the circle where we'd set up.

He was soaking wet and covered head to toe in leeches. I grabbed the nearest stick moving closer to him.

Jasper threw his hands up in the air in horror. "Dude, chill!"

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly." I muttered as I flicked them off with the stick, and threw the stick out into a nearby bush. I grabbed my medical kit as I cleaned the wounds and bandaged them up, whilst Jasper fussed and made noises from the pain.

"You've got to be the worst patient I've ever had." I commented looking up at him as I finished bandaging him up.

"I'm sensitive." He muttered. Alice shot me a dirty look and came straight over to Jasper rubbing his back comfortingly. Rosalie came out of her tent, frowning at Jasper, then Alice launching into the story for all of us to hear.

Half an hour later a very blotchy and red looking Bella and Edward came out of the woods, both scratching themselves. "Stop scratching Bella your making it worse than it already is."

"No. _You _stop scratching!"

"Bella, just stop scratching."

"I can't help it!" She whined.

Bellas eyes locked with mine and she smiled hugely, looking relived.

"Carlisleeeee..."

I rolled my eyes getting up, and taking my bottle of calamine lotion with me. "Who's first." I muttered. Bella squealed in happiness, something I'm sure all of had never heard before.

"Bella."

I sighed as I got to work trying to relieve the pain.

"Try and relax" I ordered.

I sighed heavily as I sat back down and rested my head in Esme's lap whilst she stroked my hair.

"What happened anyway?"

Bella and Edward both turned a darker pink. I decided not to question it any further. I'd just be awkward for all of us.

"Woooooooooooooooooooo!" Emmett cheered from behind a tree, as he came running around in a circle before going back out and walking back in again. I shot up straight as Esme began to rub up and down my arms to comfort me. Couldn't we just have a simple relaxing break?

"Oh my," Esme gasped as he came into view, now not just a blur running around.

"Emmett? What happened to you?" I asked as I saw my eldest son come out of the woods

Emmett grinned. "The bears decided to put up a good fight this morning is was happened." He grinned at me. "It was so much fun."

"Your a human. You shouldn't be doing this. This is how you nearly died before." I ordered Emmett to sit down on his little folding up stool. "Begin packing, we're going home."

Everyone's faces managed to brighten at the five simple words. I sighed. _What a great camping trip this turned out to be, God I miss the emergency room._

**REVIEW FOR MORE!**

_A/N I apologise... profusely, Ive just been so busy with all this shit going on that I don't have much time for this.... I've been sick all week and too tired to come on here and write, but I wasn't that sick today so I managed to write something._

_I know this isn't funny or all that good either._

_I've begun a few more stories so check those out._

_Anyway, free curtains for anyone who reviews ;)!_


	11. SO SORRY

I HATE AUTHORS NOTES WHEN THEY SHOW UP AS AN UPDATE.

But Im REALLY sorry for this one.

I apologise again, and again, and again, and AGAIN.

I'll even write you all individual PM's if I had enough time and patience.

My parents thought it was best to dump my brother and I in a boarding school. I think I've brought it all upon myself, my sisters been sick, and instead of being understanding or sympathetic, I've been a bitch (even though I love my sister) and my brother and he's been copying me, because younger twin brothers tend to do that, whether its intentional or not.

But after I take my GCSE's I'll have LOADS of time to write and when I go to college, or sixth form, which I still need to make my mind up on.

Anyway, in short-

I'm practically in the middle of a feild, where people actually have passwords for the internet :/ And my old laptops at home where a lot of chapters have been written so I'm re-doing them. I think I'm lazy enough I might just get my brother to help, so hopefully I can get more up during weekends

Sorry, but I'm trying my best to make it up to you guys.

Sach x.... and ollie :/


	12. Carlisle and Esmes news

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

**I'm so sorry. The curtains were eaten by moths :)**

**Bella's Point Of View**

We'd driven home and Edward had dropped me off at Charlie's.

"Jesus!" Charlie said as Edward and I walked through the door. I blushed. "What the hell happened to you two?"

"Bella fell in poison ivy and took me with her."

Charlie shook his head, and I turned red and squeezed Edward's hand hard in anger. Even though the excuse was believable. Much better than. "Oh, Bella and I were making out up against a tree, then decided we should have sex on the forest floor. No biggie."

"Carlisle said to should shower as soon as possible and wear loose fitted clothes till it clears up."

Charlie nodded his head and walked off.

Edward turned me around in his arms so I was facing him.

"I want to kill you right now."

He gave me a sheepish grin. "What other excuse was there?" He scratched the back of his neck nervously. I sighed heavily, and kissed his cheek, making a start for the stairs till he grabbed my hand. "Is that all I get?"

"Yes." I smiled and shook my hand free and went upstairs to get into the shower.

"I'll see you later." I heard him mumble, before he said "Later Charlie." And the front door closed.

After my well enjoyed and deserved shower, I changed into grey jogging pants and a white vest top, throwing my hair up into a bun and went downstairs to see Charlie and Edward sitting on the couch. Eating popcorn and watching baseball on the flat screen. Charlie and Edward scowling at each other when the other would take the popcorn they wanted, but they both ended up laughing over it, I stood in the doorway with a smile on my face as I watched them for a while, till I walked in and sat on the love seat by myself.

"I have a night shift tonight Bells. You can stay at the Cullen's if your allowed." I looked over at Edward who's hair was wet, and dressed in a fresh set of clothes. He'd probably went home to shower and change. I gave him a little smile.

"She always is Charlie. Esme loves Bella like she's her own child."

Charlie smiled, and I grabbed a coat from the hallway. "Can we go already then?" I asked.

"No clothes for tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

"Alice." Both Edward and I answered at the same time. Edward got up and took my hand. "Come of beautiful." He kissed the palm of my hand, before twisting our fingers together.

"Remember safe sex, kids." Charlie snorted, and I blushed bright red.

When we'd gotten to the Cullens house, I could hear the sound of Alice begging, again.

When Edward opened the front door and gone into the living room, Alice was sat down on the floor with a laptop, Carlisle squatted next to her.

"Alice, I don't know." He replied, getting up to sit on the couch.

"Pleeeeeease dadddy." She pouted and ran over to him and sat on his lap batting her eyelashes at him.

"I'll think about it."

"Daddy." She pouted. "Pleeeeeeease. I'll take Jazz with me."

Carlisle shook his head. "I'll think about it. If you want my answer now. It's no. I'm sorry Alice, but it wouldn't be fair on the others."

She huffed and went and sat next to Jasper, who'd cuddled her.

"I'm going to help Esme with dinner." Carlisle muttered as he got up and went into the kitchen.

"What the hell?" I whispered to Edward, who sneezed in response, and shrugged.

"Alice wants to meet her sisters family."

"Oh." I smiled a little. "That would be nice for her."

Edward took my hand as he pulled me onto his lap on the couch, "Hmm, Carlisle doesn't think it's too much of a great idea." He sniffed a little, and I raised a concerned eyebrow up at him. "What?" He laughed nervously. I studied his face, knowing he was hiding something. "Hey," He whispered breaking me out of my intense stare. I replied with a hum. "I love you."

I narrowed my eyes at him, and he nuzzled the side of my face with his nose, until he turned away and sneezed into a tissue that 'just-so-happened' to miraculously appear in his pocket. I rolled my eyes at him.

I opened my mouth to speak but Edward interrupted. "I'm thirsty." He announced, and got up and headed towards the kitchen. I followed after him so I could interrogate him further, he stood by the door in the kitchen, and I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Shh." Edward whispered, pressing a finger to his lip, then pointing to Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen, as Carlisle did the dishes, they talked.

"It wouldn't hurt." Esme insisted, wrapping her arms around Carlisle's waist.

"True. It might butter her up a bit."

"She's not the one needing buttering up. It's Rosalie."

"Don't remind me. She's the one that's going to start world war three as soon as we tell them."

Edward pushed forwards. "Tell us what?" He asked.

Both Carlisle and Esme turned around, shell shocked. "Hey Edward." Carlisle smiled and turned around to the dishes.

I took a step into the kitchen and laced my fingers with Edwards. "Carlisle." He stated, staring at the back of his head.

Esme giggled, and twisted her dish cloth up and hit Carlisle on the butt with it, to which he jumped three foot in the air at. She laughed again. "They'll find out soon enough."

"They might let it slip."

"Oh c'mon" Esme whined playfully. Too playfully, I'd never seen her playful before. She was acting like an impatient child, wanting to show off his new bike.

"How do we know they don't want to... you know?"

"I think it'll be a while Carlisle. They're sensible grown up, mature adults. And I hope they've talked about contraception."

"Contraception?" Edward questioned. "What's that got to do with it?"

Carlisle wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "I think your right, love."

Esme gave Edward and I a little smile. "How do you like the idea of not being the youngest any more, Edward?"

_**REVIEWWWWWWWWW!**_

A/N so sorry I haven't updated in ages I'm so busy at the moment.

My life is really hectic.

I'm doing my best to update.


	13. Carlisle and Esmes news 2

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

**I'm so sorry. The curtains were eaten by moths :)**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Esme gave Edward and I a little smile. "How do you like the idea of not being the youngest any more, Edward?"

I grinned at Esme and flew at her, wrapping my arms around her. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." She smiled as she hugged me back.

"Edward?" Esme asked nervously.

"Your... preg-nant?" He asked as if the words would never leave his lips in his life.

Esme grinned at him, nodding her head, obviously ecstatic at the news.

"Isn't it a bit... you know, soon?" He asked.

Esme's smile faltered a bit, and I shot Edward a dirty look. "I guess so, son." Carlisle smiled at him.

"No disrespect or anything of course, but isn't Rosalie going to be livid?" He asked.

"We'll deal with Rosalie in our own time." Carlisle replied. "To the people of Forks she's only eighteen, and Emmett will be reasonable about it, he'll be able to help out with the situation."

Edward nodded his head at Carlisle and turned back to Esme. "I'm sure you'll be an excellent mother, mom." His voice turning croaky towards the end, followed by a sneeze. Esme grinned at him, and pulled him into a hug, Edward sneezed this time, and pulled away from Esme. "Sorry, I don't want to make you sick."

Esme gave him a hug, and this time Edward coughed.

"Are you sick?" Carlisle asked.

"Maybe, a bit. Nothing major." Edward waved his hand as if it didn't matter.

Carlisle put the back of his hand on his forehead. "You're burning up, get to bed."

"I'll bring you something to eat, my poor baby." Esme cooed embarrassingly, causing Edward to turn pink, I giggled.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at Esme. "I will. Can't have you getting sick."

I bit my lip to stop myself from aww'ing at how cute Carlisle sounded, though I could feel my eyebrows raise in an inside out 'v' shape.

Edward coughed again and Carlisle narrowed his eyes at Edward. "Bed, or you'll get worse." He ordered, and Edward grabbed a bottle of water and headed up the stairs, me following.

I got to Edwards room to see him opening a CD case, and plop down in the middle of his bed, holding his arms out for me. I crawled across the bed and into his arms, placing a kiss on his chest as I nuzzled my head under his chin and closed my eyes.

The sound of Edward's bedroom door being opened what seemed like five minutes later woke me up from my sleep. I could feel Edward shift from behind me, signalling he was awake.

I saw Carlisle come towards the bed, chuckling quietly, I frowned at him, which made him laugh a little more. "Don't worry it's nothing, just glad Edward's finally awake, you two were out cold."

"How long were we asleep?"

"Just under two hours."

"Mmm." Edward hummed.

"Open your eyes." Carlisle ordered as he sat on the bed next to us. I got out from Edward's warm embrace and sat up, looking back at Edward who was trying his best to go back to sleep. "Edward, I have something you need to take to make you feel a bit better."

Edward opened one eye, and shifted away from Carlisle. "From my experience of movies, medicine isn't nice."

Carlisle rolled his eyes. "What do you want Edward? A spoonful of sugar to help the medicine go down?"

I began to giggle and Edward scowled at Carlisle.

"Just take it, Bella probably already thinks your a big baby. Don't make it worse."

I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. Edward did as he was told, scowling the entire time, then putting on an awful cough after he'd taken it, claiming Carlisle had poisoned him. Carlisle just left after shaking his head at Edward. I poked him in the ribs. "Awww, is Eddie scared of a little medicine?" I cooed.

Edward pouted at me, and folded his arms across his chest.

I giggled and crawled across the bed to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Carlisle and Esme, it's really sweet, don't you think?"

"Hmm." He hummed, and unwrapped my arms from around him, and looked me in the eye. "I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed his cheek.

Edward smiled, as he wrapped his arms around me and leaned back closing his eyes.

"Edward Cullen you are so cute." I commented, Edward blushed red and his eyes opened, narrowing on me. He let go of me and sat up, pinning me down and straddling me, and raised an eyebrow.

"Cute?" He scoffed, wrinkling his nose.

I smiled up at him. "Very cute."

Edward pouted.

I lifted an extended finger to his protruding lip, and touched it with a smirk on my face. "Very very cute."

Edward raised his hands up, threatening me, a smug smile on his face.

A giggle escaped my lips and he brought his hands down to me, and began tickling me. I squealed and tried to wriggle out of his grasp but Edward managed to keep me down. "Ed- waaard." I laughed. "St- oooop."

Edward stopped and stood up on the bed, his legs either side of my hips. "Say it."

"Still cute." I squeaked and he got back down and began tickling me all over again. All of a sudden Edward stopped and his hand flew to his mouth, his eyes bugged wide, and he ran to his bathroom, the sound of liquid hitting the toilet bowl was heard and I cringed, before getting up to see if he was OK.

I found Edward leaning over the toilet bowl, I could smell the puke and held back my gag, and got a wet wash cloth and draped it over his dead, cooling his forehead, before wiping off the vomit that was hanging off his chin. Edward took the wash cloth and dumped it in his dirty washing basket.

"I don't feel too good." He grumbled.

I stroked my hands through his hair. "Can you make it back to your bed? Or do you want me to go get someone?"

Edward shook his head. "I'm fine here. Can you get me a bottle of water from downstairs please?"

I kissed his forehead. "You'll be OK, right?"

He gave me a smile and I left him to go get some water.

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella left me and I made sure to hear my bedroom door close before I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste from where I sat on the floor, and brushed my teeth dry with it, after I finished I left my stuff on the floor and slumped against the sink.

I hated feeling weak.

I hated Bella seeing me like this.

I sighed and began crawling back to my bed. Pathetic, I know. Just as I got onto it, Bella came in, Carlisle in tow. She passed me the water and I thanked her, receiving a small squeeze on my hand after.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at me. "I need to know if this is worse than your letting on, Edward."

"It's nothing." I lied. My head felt like world war one and two were going on inside it, along with sumo wrestlers jumping about. I felt dragged down and sore and tired.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Positive."

Carlisle narrowed his eyes once more at me, then turned to Bella. "I think it's a good idea if you come downstairs or go home Bella." He glanced at me briefly. "I think this is worse than Edward's letting on."

"No." I whined, folding my arms across my chest.

Bella leaned forwards and ran her hands briefly through my hair, and placed a chaste kiss on her mouth. I wasn't having that though. I held her closer, and began to deepen the kiss, I could hear Bella moan and my lips curved up a little as we kissed, I didn't want Bella to go. "Don't go, I'll make it worthwhile, I promise." I whispered against her lips.

Bella hummed in response, and Carlisle coughed. "Bella, I don't want you getting sick, it's better if it's just Edward."

Bella ran her hand through my hair once more and kissed my cheek, a blush on her face. I grinned at her and she just shook her head playfully at me in response.

"Just get some sleep Edward." Carlisle ordered, and steered Bella out my room.

God, did Carlisle have to be such a cock blocker?

_**A/N**_

_**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING.**_

_**Started college a few weeks ago and i'm so fucking exhausted all the time now.**_

_**Although my college is right by the Thames so it makes the tube journey there worthwhile.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Confesssion-

just over 2 years ago was when I uploaded 'my' first story, it was about the Cullens returning to forks after breaking dawn

since then i've deleted that story

why?

Because the story was crap, the plot was awful and my writing was just complete bull shit

only when 'I' had started writing other stories did people take interest in my work

truth is, they weren't my stories to publish

they never were meant to be published on a website like this

I had been emailing a friend, who didnt like twilight but liked the characters and setting, minus the vampires and werewolves

she began writing stories with different plots in emails, just to entertain me, and I abused whatever trust she had in me by posting them on here

a lot of stuff was going on in my life and I craved the attention

I will no longer be posting or updating anything on this site

im really sorry to every one this has effected

you can message me on here or email me if you'd like

sachay (at) hotmail (dot) co (dot) uk


End file.
